The Dark Hole
by Ren Kazune
Summary: LAST CHAP! Naruto dan Hinata akan menyerang konoha, bagaimanakah hasilnya? silahkan baca sendiri
1. Chapter 1

THE DARK HOLE

Disclaimer : yang jelas Naruto dkk bukan milik saya tapi om Kishi

Pairing : NarutoxHinata

Rated : M untuk crime-nya

Warning : gaje, OOC, typos, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya

Don't like don't read

Summary

Selalu diabaikan dan tak dianggap membuat seorang bocah kecil jatuh dalam lubang kebencian yang tiada dasar, hingga balas dendam pun menjadi ambisi terbesar yang harus ia capai, apakah ia akan membalaskan dendamnya? Ataukah…

Story…

Kedua kaki mungil itu terus ia paksa untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari kejaran penduduk desa yang entah kenapa senang sekali menyiksanya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan larinya, ia bahkan semakin memacu kerja kakinya yang kecil, ia berbelok menuju gang yang gelap, dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali karena memasuki gang itu

"hah…hah…hah…" anak kecil itu membungkuk 90˚ untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal, ia lalu menatap nyalang tembok tinggi besar didepannya

'_sial! Jalan buntu'_ umpatnya dalam hati, ekor matanya yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah itu melirik kebelakang tubuhnya dimana berdiri puluhan warga desa dengan membawa senjata tajam masing-masing

"hahahaha mau kemana kau bocah setan! ini jalan buntu! Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!" ucap seorang pria botak dengan kumis yang hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya sambil mengacungkan tongkat pemukul baseball-nya, sementara didepannya berdiri seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur enam tahun dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk meredam rasa takutnya, tapi ketakutannya tak mau hilang walau sekuat apapun ia memeluk dirinya, wajar saja, ia hanya seorang bocah yang bila dihadapkan dengan seekor anjing pun pasti akan lari ketakutan, tapi ini? Puluhan warga yang bisa membunuhnya kapanpun mereka mau, oh kalian pasti bercanda

Air matanya mengalir dari matanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda, mata kirinya memiliki iris saphire yang teduh yang seolah menggambarkan kesedihannya sementara mata kanannya memiliki iris semerah darah yang seolah menggambarkan kebenciannya, hanya karena matanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda ia dibenci oleh penduduk desa, hanya karena mata merahnya dan ramalan yang dipercayai mereka. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, mulutnya ia buka untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan yang akan disesalinya tapi akan selalu diingatnya

"hiks…a-apa salahku? Hiks…hiks…kenapa k-kalian me-melakukan ini padaku?" tanya anak itu dengan suara parau

"KENAPA KATAMU?! KAU BERTANYA KENAPA? ITU KARENA KAU ADALAH KETURUNAN IBLIS YANG AKAN MEMBUNUH KAMI!" teriak seorang wanita tepat didepan wajah anak yang semakin ketakutan itu "tapi tenang saja, kami akan membunuhmu malam ini, jadi kami tak perlu khawatir soal ramalan itu lagi" sambungnya sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh

"ta…tapi aku…aku manusia…sama seperti kalian" bantah anak itu sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit

"kau banyak bicara bocah" ucap seorang pemuda dingin, ia lalu mengangkat kayu yang terdapat banyak paku tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk memukul anak kecil yang sekarang sedang memelototi kayu yang dipegang pemuda itu dengan tatapan horror "dan sekarang rasakan ini"

BRAK BRUK DUAGH BRUK DUAGH

Pukulan, tendangan, serangan benda-benda keras terus dilayangkan oleh warga kepada anak kecil yang kini meringkuk sambil memeluk kepalanya yang bersimbah darah, tubuhnya memar-memar karena pukulan dan tendangan warga yang sangat kuat, bajunya compang-camping dengan sobekan-sobekan besar disana-sini, mereka terus melanjutkan aktivitas tidak manusiawi mereka sampai terdengar bunyi peluit tanda kalau patroli keamanan desa melihat perlakuan kejam mereka, melihat segerombolan pria tengah berlari sambil membawa pentungan masing-masing membuat warga desa segera berhamburan menuju rumah masing-masing, para pria itu kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah gang yang gelap, lalu mereka memasuki gang tersebut dan mendapatkan seorang anak kecil sedang meringkuk ditanah sambil menangis

Cuihhh

Salah seorang dari pria itu meludahi anak kecil yang masih meringkuk ditanah

"hah…pantas saja warga jadi seperti itu, ternyata ada bocah setan disini" ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil berjalan mendekati anak itu lalu menarik rambut blondenya hingga ia terduduk dengan kepala mendongak

"a…aku bukannn… bocah se…tann ukh…" ucap anak itu sambil menahan sakit dikepalanya

"ramalannya sudah jelas mengatakan kalau kau adalah bocah setan! jadi jangan menghindar lagi" ucap pria yang tadi meludahinya, pria itu lalu berjalan mendekati anak itu yang kini menatapnya takut, pria itu lalu melepas ikat pinggangnya dan membuka resleting celanya, ia lalu menarik keluar kemaluannya, ia pegang batang kemaluannya yang berada tepat diatas wajah anak itu yang masih mendongak

'_a…apa yang akan dilakukannya?'_ batin anak itu ketakutan

"aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi, jadi…terimalah ini" air kencing yang berbau pesing membanjiri wajah bocah malang itu, matanya membelalak saat melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya, air matanya bercampur dengan air kencing pria itu

"HAHAHAHA…." Tawa iblis dari segerombolan pria itu pun pecah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan rekannya itu kepada anak kecil dihadapan mereka yang dicap sebegai 'bocah setan'

"ah..leganya" ucap pria itu sambil melihat wajah dan baju gadis kecil itu dipenuhi dengan air kencingnya "harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena aku hanya mengencingimu dan bukannya memukulimu" setelah mengucapkan itu segerombolan pria tadi pun keluar dari gang gelap tersebut lalu mereka berpencar menuju tempat patroli masing-masing

"…**dam…dendam…aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada kalian**" ucap anak itu dingin nan tajam, mata merahnya mengeluarkan sinar kebencian yang begitu mendalam hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung lari ketakutan, dengan perlahan ia berdiri walau agak sempoyongan karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera tubuhnya

"uhkk…sakiiit" ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah

BLAAAR

Kilat menyambar-nyambar dimalam yang gelap dan sunyi didesa Konoha, seorang anak lelaki berambut blonde acak-acakan sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terdapat banyak luka sayatan

JRAAASSSHHH

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi bumi, anak itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, matanya ia pejamkan untuk menikmati sensasi dingin saat air hujan jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang terdapat memar-memar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis, sesaat kemudian ia lalu membuka matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda

"kalian menangis untukku? Baik sekali" setelah mengucapkan itu ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang kerumahnya yang sempat tertunda, selama diperjalanan ia selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama hingga ia sampai disebuah rumah mewah, ia lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan mulai mendorong pagar besi didepannya hingga berhasil ia buka, ia lalu masuk kedalam halaman rumah mewah itu dan berhenti didepan pintu rumah mewah itu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu mahoni berukir bunga camelia didepannya, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, jemari mungilnya memegang gagang pintu mahoni itu dan mulai membuka pintu besar itu

Saat masuk kedalam rumah itu ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang selalu membuatnya iri, bagaimana tidak, saat ini kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya tengah tertawa bersama karena lolucon sang ayah, ah… sungguh potret keluarga yang harmonis. Naruto Namikaze, nama anak lelaki itu, ia hanya memandangi aktivitas keluarganya dengan tatapan kosong dan tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat kebersamaan keluarganya dadanya selalu terasa sakit

'_ukh…sakiiit'_ ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang kotor memasuki rumah besar itu, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"untuk apa kau pulang heh? Aku kira penduduk desa sudah membunuhmu" tanyanya sengit sementara Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya

'_tidak memperdulikanku heh?'_ batin Naruto miris

"i-ibu a-aku lapar" ucap Naruto yang mulai berani menatap ibunya yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang

"jam makan malam sudah lewat! Jadi tidak ada makan malam untukmu!" setelah mengucapkan itu ia lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih

'_mengabaikanku lagi? ibuku sendiri? Mereka anggap apa aku ini? Sial!'_ dengan hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya serta tatapan tajam Naruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dirumah besar itu _'aku ada tapi dianggap tidak ada, mereka hanya melihat dan memperdulikan Naruko, bahkan dengan luka seperti ini mereka masih tidak melihatku? HAHA…nista sekali nasibku, kapan ini akan berakhir tuhan? Aku… hanya ingin…sebuah ikatan, ikatan yang dinamakan cinta dan kasih sayang'_

Cklek

Dari balik jendela kamarnya Naruto menatap langit malam yang hujan dengan tatapan sendu, perlahan air mata keluar dari manik ungu dan merah darahnya

"aku hanya ingin diperhatikan…apakah itu juga tidak mungkin? Bahkan oleh orang tuaku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, setelah puas menatap langit malam yang tidak lagi hujan, Naruto lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya untuk membersihkan badannya dari darahnya sendiri

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sesosok bayangan yang memperhatikan Naruto

"akhirnya…akhirnya kau lahir kembali…Menma" setelah mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba sosok bayangan tadi menghilang bagai ditiup angin

7 tahun kemudian

Sinar mentari yang cerah menerpa bumi menandakan kalau hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi, penduduk desa Konoha segera memulai aktivitas keseharian mereka, ada yang berbelanja, ada yang membuka toko, pergi bekerja, ataupun berolah raga, seperti sekarang ini terlihatlah seorang pemuda berumur 13 tahun sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya, rambut blonde acak-acakannya melambai saat diterpa angin pagi, manik berbeda warna miliknya menatap sendu sebuah taman bunga disamping kanannya, ia tidak memungkiri kalau ia iri dengan anak-anak yang bermain dengan teman sebaya atau dengan orang tua mereka ditaman itu

'_sudah 13 tahun aku hidup disini tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya'_ tiba-tiba seorang balita laki-laki mendekati Naruto, Naruto menatap anak itu penasaran, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu melayang diudara karena diangkat oleh ibunya yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh

"apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku heh?" tanyanya sengit

"tidak ada, saya permisi" ucap Naruto dingin, ia lalu pergi menjauh dari taman itu, tapi samar-samar ia mendengar kalau wanita tadi berteriak "dasar bocah setan" Naruto hanya tersenyum nanar mendengar julukannya itu, disepanjang perjalannya menuju sekolahnya ia selalu ditatap tidak suka oleh penduduk desa, tapi ia hanya mengabaikannya karena ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang selalu dicaci maki oleh orang-orang

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu 30 menit itu akhirnya Naruto sampai disekolahnya, keadaan disekolahnya juga tidak terlalu berbeda dengan perjalanannya kesana, baik guru ataupun murid lainnya selalu menatapnya jijik, walau sudah bersekolah disekolahnya ini sejak usianya 6 tahun, tapi sampai sekarang Naruto tidak mempunyai teman. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuka pintu kelasnya kuat

SREEEEKKK

"OHAYOU MINNAAAA!" teriakan cempreng Naruto menggelegar seantero sekolah hingga membuat semua orang segera menyelamatkan indera pendengaran mereka, Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelasnya yang menjadi sunyi karena kehadirannya

'_seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menjawabnya'_ dengan senyum palsu Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada paling belakang disudut dekat jendela, setelah berada didepan mejanya ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap meja dan kursinya yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan '**mati, harusnya kau pergi saja setan, pergi, bitch**' dan tulisan-tulisan dengan kata-kata kotor lainnya

"siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dingin, kini mata merahnya menatap tajam setiap siswa yang ada dikelasnya hingga mereka bergidik ketakutan dan segera memalingkan wajah mereka "kalian hanya bermain dibelakangku, kenapa? Apakah kalian tidak berani? Pengecut" ucap Naruto sarkastis, tidak lama setelah itu seorang guru pun masuk untuk memulai pelajarannya

Naruto menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan malas, sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ibunya, Kushina dan ayahnya, Minato kini tengah duduk manis diruang makan, ah…ralat mereka duduk dengan segala kearoganan yang mereka miliki

"selamat malam ayah..ibu" ucap Naruto ceria, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab sapaannya. Diliriknya sang ayah yang kini tengah mencari sesuatu

"mana Naruko?" tanya sang kepala keluarga itu entah pada siapa

'_selalu'_ batin Naruto

Ia berpikir apakah ketika dirinya tak ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya, ayahnya juga akan menanyakannya seperti itu? Entahlah…Naruto sangat meragukan keajaiban itu terjadi

"Naruko bilang dia ada kegiatan klub, jadi akan pulang terlambat" jawab Kushina sambil mengambil lauk untuk Minato

"yah, dia memang anak yang rajin, bagaimana makan malamnya?" tanya Minato lembut

"ah…aku sudah membawakannya bekal, jadi tidak usah khawatir" jawab Kushina dengan tersenyum lembut pula, Naruto yang melihat interaksi antara ayah dan ibunya merasa sangat jengah karena diabaikan, walaupun bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi menuju kamarnya

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Kushina kasar

"bukan urusanmu" mendengar jawaban tidak sopan dari Naruto membuat sang ayah naik pitam

"kau?! Begitukah caramu menjawab pertanyaan orang tuamu hah?!" Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tapi segera ia urungkan niatnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya penuh kebencian "dasar anak itu, kelakuannya sama saja seperti binatang"

Deg

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir ayahnya

"kenapa?" tanya Minato ketus

Naruto menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian dengan tatapan paling menusuk yang pernah ia tunjukkan "kaulah yang seperti binatang orang tua" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto lalu masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam

"kenapa kau membuat hidupku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, saat ini ia sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya, mata biru saphire dan merah darahnya menatap sendu rembulan yang kini tengah menyinari gelapnya malam "setahuku hanya orang-orang jahat yang dihukum, apa aku melakukan kejahatan dikehidupanku sebelumnya? Apakah aku begitu buruk hingga orang-orang sangat membenciku?" tanpa ia sadari air matanya kini membasahi pipi tannya

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang minta tolong

"LONG….TOLOOOONG….TOLOOONG…." Naruto menatap intens jalanan didepannya yang terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang dikeroyoki oleh orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam, lantas Naruto pun melompat dari balkon kamarnya lalu melompati pagar rumahnya untuk menolong pemuda yang dikeroyoki itu, tapi ketika ia sampai disana orang-orang yang tadi mengeroyoki pemuda itu menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah

"hei…hei…bangun…hei?" Naruto duduk sambil memangku kepala pemuda yang masih mengeluarkan darah, Kira menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu "tidak ada reaksi, bagaimana ini?" Naruto celingak-celinguk mencoba untuk mencari bantuan, tapi tidak ada siapapun yang melewati jalan itu saat itu. Akhirnya Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda itu

'_tidak ada denyut nadinya?'_ dengan ketakutan Naruto mendekatkan telinganya kehidung pemuda yang berbaring dipahanya sebagai bantalan kepala pemuda itu, tak berapa lama Naruto lalu membelalakkan matanya _'ti…tidak bernafas? Di…dia mati'_

"kau…kau membunuhnya?" tanya suara wanita dari belakang Naruto, sontak Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat puluhan warga yang menatapnya ketakutan "kau membunuhnya? Putraku?"

"a..aku tidak…"

Plak

Belum selesai Naruto menjawab tiba-tiba pipinya ditampar oleh seorang wanita yang menatapnya marah

Plak plak plak

Wanita itu terus menampar pipi Naruto hingga membengkak

"dasar iblis, kau dan matamu adalah kutukan, dan sekarang kau membunuh putraku? Aku akan membunuhmu berengsek!" wanita yang meneriaki Naruto tadi berjalan menjauh lalu tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan kayu yang besar dan kasar ditangannya "kau harus membayar nyawa anakku" setelah mengucapkan itu wanita tadi langsung memukuli Naruto membabi buta

"a…ampuuun….hiks…ti…daaak…"

"sudahlah ayame" ucap seorang pria menenangkan wanita yang masih asyik memukuli Naruto

"tidak! Dia membunuh putraku! Aku tidak akan mengampuninya!"

"maksudku jangan bermain sendiri, biarkan kami ikut juga" ucap pria tadi dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya

"hihihi baiklah"

"a…aku tidak….membu…nuhnya…." ucap Naruto terbata-bata

"kau tidak usah banyak bicara lagi bocah, malam ini adalah hari terakhirmu didunia"

Brak Bruk Duagh Syuut

Pukulan, tendangan, sayatan benda tajam, warga-warga desa terus menyiksa Naruto, mereka tidak berhenti walau tubuh Naruto kini mengeluarkan banyak darah

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Naruto berteriak keras hingga warga-warga yang ada didekatnya segera menjauh, menggunakan kesempatan itu, Naruto lalu berlari menuju gerbang desa, ia tidak menghentikan laju larinya walau luka dikakinya mengeluarkan banyak darah

"akh anak sialan itu berhasil kabur"

"tidak usah khawatir, dia menuju hutan terlarang, dia tidak akan bertahan disana" setelang mengucapkan itu semua warga langsung bubar, pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing tanpa menghawatirkan nasib Naruto nantinya

Sreek Sreek Sreek

Naruto berjalan terseok-seok dihutan, ia merasa sangat ketakutan dan bingung sekarang, tapi itu semua ia redam, karena kemarahan dan kebencianlah yang paling terlihat dimata merahnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sangat pusing, pandangannya mulai buram, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar untuk beristirahat disana

Bruk

Tubuh Kira yang tidak mampu menahan berat badannya lagi langsung jatuh ditanah saat ia sampai dipohon tujuannya, perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup karena lelah. Seseorang lompat dari atas pohon, orang itu memiliki rambut biru tua panjang yang digerainya, iris lavender yang tajam, serta kulit putih pucat, orang itu memakai kimono biru dengan obi putih dan sebuah pedang yang ia selipkan diobinya, orang itu berjalan mendekati Kira yang pingsan ditanah

"malang sekali nasibmu iblis kecil" ucap orang itu dengan suara lembutnya, ia lalu mengangkat Naruto dan membawanya pergi

Tbc

Yeey….akhirnya bisa publish juga

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Anehkah? Baguskah?

Silahkan review! Aku terima flame juga kok asal membangun


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARK HOLE**

Disclaimer : saya sedih karena Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bukan milik saya *nangis bombay

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Rated : M untuk crime nya

Warning : gaje, abal, OOC, typo, kata-kata tanpa sensor dan kekurangan lainnya

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Balasan review

Banyak yang tanya siapa itu Kira, ni nih jawabannya. Kira itu karakter buatan Ren, awalnya fic ini Ren buat dengan memakai nama karakter buatan Ren sendiri, tapi karena Ren mau publish disini jadinya nama Kira Ren ganti dengan Naruto, tapi karena kurang teliti waktu ngedit jejaknya masih tertinggal deh hehehe Ren minta maaf ya, untuk kedepannya Ren akan lebih teliti

Yuichi : siapa yang akan membawa Naruto pergi akan terjawab dichapter ini

Samsulae29 : Ren harap harapan kamu terpenuhi

Dark Namikaze Ryu : gomen Ren gak bisa tambah pair NaruIno kesini, kalau Ren tambah ceritanya melenceng donk, lagi pula disini Ino adalah korban kekejaman Hinta, iya ini modern

Hudexxx69 : tentu karakternya Naruto

Ren sangat berterima kasih pada para reader yang sudah mereview fic aneh dari Ren, kalian membuatku bersemangat! Yosh saatnya kestory

Chapter 2

Matahari telah menduduki singgasananya dan mulai menyinari bumi dengan sinar hangatnya, burung-burung pun tak ikut ketinggalan meramaikan suasana pagi dengan kicauannya yang merdu. Disebuah rumah tua ditengah hutan terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, Naruto nama pemuda itu, ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah pucatnya

"ukh…." Naruto meringis saat merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya saat berusaha duduk

'_ini…dimana?'_ Naruto sedikit ketakutan karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempatnya saat ini _'perban?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hatinya saat melihat tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan perban putih, samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya

"oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sebuah suara feminime dari kegelapan diruangan itu karena tidak terkena sinar matahari

"uhmm baik, ano…anda siapa? Dan saya ada dimana?" tanya Naruto canggung

"hahaha jangan canggung begitu, anggaplah kita ini teman, ok?" seorang wanita dengan rambut biru tua panjang yang sengaja digerainya dan iris lavendernya yang menatap ramah Naruto menambah kesang cantik dan anggun pada wanita itu, ia memakai yukata biru dengan obi putih, kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi makanan, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan senyum menawan diwajahnya

"anda yang menolong saya?"

"begitulah" jawab wanita itu sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu didepan Naruto

"terima kasih" ucap Naruto lembut, wanita itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "tapi anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya"

"jangan terlalu formal begitu, aku sudah bilangkan kita ini teman"

"mana ada teman yang tidak saling kenal" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"hihihi…kau lucu, baiklah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, usiaku 19 tahun, aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, cita-citaku…aku tidak tahu, pekerjaanku saat ini adalah cleaning service, aku masih single, dan…"

"chotto matte Hinata-san" potong Naruto cepat "aku hanya bertanya namamu dan tempatku saat ini, bukannya data-data pribadimu" Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya 2 cm dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, tanda kalau ia sedang kesal

"kau benar maafkan aku" ucap Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "namaku kau sudah tahu, dan kau ada dirumahku saat ini" ucap Hinata dengan senyum menawannya

"rumahmu?" Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, atap yang bolong, kaca yang pecah, lantai kayu yang berderit saat diinjak, dinding yang retak, tempat tidur sekeras batu, selimut bau pesing dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

'_apa tempat ini pantas disebut rumah?'_ batin Naruto cengok

"tolong jangan memandang tempat ini dengan pandangan merendahkan seperti itu, aku mendapatkan tempat ini dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri lho" ucap Hinata bangga

"maaf" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk malu

"ah sudahlah, sekarang makan sarapanmu, aku mau pergi dulu" ucap Hinata sambil mengacak surai blonde Naruto

"mengemis?" Hinata langsung tepar ditempat saat mendengar pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Naruto

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN RENDAH SEPERTI ITUU!" teriak Hinata sejadi-jadinya setelah tersadar dari teparnya

"kowai" ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena ketakutan *benar gak tuh bahasa jepangnya?

"aku bekerja sebegai cleaning service Naruto-kun bukan **pe-nge-mis**" ucap Hinata dengan menekan kata 'pengemis' diakhir kalimatnya, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, sesaat kemudian Naruto sadar kalau ia belum memberi tahu namanya pada Hinata _'bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hatinya

"ano…Hinata-san? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto canggung, tapi sayangnya Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di'rumah'nya

'_kapan perginya?'_

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang sepi dan kelam yang berada disudut kota. Terlihat dua orang manusia berbeda usia dan gender saling berhadapan, tepatnya seorang pria dewasa sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang baru diberikan asistennya padanya, sementara didepannya berdiri Hyuuga Hinata dengan pakaian serba hitam

"baiklah Hyuuga-kun, tugasmu adalah 'membersihkan' orang ini" perintah pria itu dengan wajah arogan kebanggaannya sambil menyerahkan selembar foto seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal Hinata padanya

"hn"

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde panjang yang diikat pony tail berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, walau hari itu masih siang tapi entah kenapa jalanan yang biasanya ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menjadi sepi seperti saat ini, ia terus berlari tak tentu arah, mata hazelnya menyapu jalanan berharap ia bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini, tapi nihil, jalan itu benar-benar sepi.

Sebuah tali laso memerangkap leher wanita itu didalamnya, saat wanita itu berusaha lari seketika simpul tali itu mengencang dan mencekik leher wanita itu

"kan sudah kubilang, tidak ada gunanya lari dariku Ino-chan" ucap Hinata dingin, tangan kanannya menarik tali yang mencekik wanita itu hingga wanita itu semakin tercekik karenanya "jadi, ayo kita mulai sekarang" ucap Hinata sambil menarik tali yang mencekik wanita itu hingga ia terseret saat Hinata berjalan

"k-ku-kumoh…on a-am..puh..ni a…akhuh" ucap wanita itu atau Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan tali yang melilit lehernya

"ckckck itu sudah terlambat nona Ino" ucap Hinata sambil mengerlingkan mata kirinya dan memainkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajahnya. Hinata terus menyeret Ino hingga mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x4 yang sudah disiapkan Hinata sebelumnya "nah kita akan menyelesaikannya disini" ucap Hinata sambil mendudukkan Ino disebuah kursi kayu lalu mengikat tangannya ditangan kursi dan mengikat kakinya dengan mengangkang dipangkal tempat duduk kursi, Hinata menarik celana dalam Ino hingga terlihat olehnya vagina milik Ino

"vaginamu yang menjijikkan itu sepertinya harus di'bersih'kan terlebih dahulu" Hinata berjalan menuju perapian dan membakar sebuah besi panjang hingga merah membara, sementara Ino yang menatap besi panas itu berusaha memberontak

"kumohon hiks…lepaskan aku Hinata-chaaan…aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…tapi…lepaskan aku ka…kalau perlu aku akan memanjakanmu" Hinata berjalan mendekati Ino dengan besi yang masih merah membara ditangan kanannya

"kalau begitu manjakanlah aku dengan jeritanmu nona Ino" dengan perlahan Hinata menusukkan besi panasnya kevagina Ino hingga terlihatlah cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari vaginanya, bukan darah dari selaput dara melainkan darah dari luka yang ditorehkan besi panas itu pada vaginanya

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHH…..!" jeritan panjang Ino yang kesakitan begitu dinikmati oleh Hinata "sakiiiiiit….panaaaas….kumohon ukh…hiks….hentikan Hinata….ini sakiiiiit"

"seharusnya kau menyadarinya sebelum menjual anak-anak itu dan menghinati Menma, Ino"

"jadi ini semua karena Menma! Dia memang anak pembawa sial! AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH…!" ucapan Ino diakhiri dengan jeritan panjangnya karena Hinata semakin menekan besi panasnya karena kesal dengan ucapan Ino "maafkan aku hiks…"

"sudah terlambat" Hinata menarik keluar besinya yang berlumuran darah, lalu membakarnya lagi diperapian, ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terdapat gergaji besar diatasnya lalu membawanya menuju Ino yang masih kesakitan, setelah berdiri dihadapan Ino, Hinata mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gergaji besarnya "karena mereka sudah mati"

Traak

Gergaji itu menancap dilutut kiri Ino

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH…..!" dengan perlahan Hinata menggergaji lutut Ino hingga darah segar menyembur keluar membasahi tangan dan wajah Hinata serta sebagian tubuh Ino "OH TUHAAAANNNN….hentikaaaan Hinataaaa….sakiiiiittt"

"ini belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang kau berikan pada anak-anak tidak berdosa itu dan juga Menma" Hinata terus menggergaji lutut Ino hingga kaki kirinya kini terbelah menjadi dua, memperlihatkan tulang yang terbelah dengan kasar serta daging merah segar yang masih berlumuran darah

"OOOOHHHH KAMIIIIII…..!"

"perdengarkanlah jeritan manismu itu nona Ino" ucap Hinata dengan senyum palsu diwajah cantiknya "saatnya masuk kepenutupan permainainan ini nona Ino" ucap Hinata setelah membuang gergajinya kesembarang tempat, ia lalu berjalan menuju perapian dan mengambil dua besi panas merah membara yang sudah dibakarnya sejak tadi "kau harus mengetahui bagaimana rasa sakit itu Ino" Hinata menusukkan satu besi panas panjang itu kembali kelubang vagina milik Ino

"AAAAHHHH….." teriakan nyaring Ino kembali terdengar membuat Hinata tersenyum nikmat saat mendengarnya "GYAAAAAA…..!" sekali lagi teriakan kesakitan itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Ino saat Hinata menusuk mata kirinya dengan besi panas itu hingga darah segar kembali menyemprot dari luka yang ditimbulkan Hinata "ooohhh….tuuhhaaaannn….i…inikah malaikat maut yang kau kirim?" ucap Ino pelan namun masih cukup jelas didengar oleh Hinata

"kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu" entah sejak kapan Hinata membelah perut Ino hingga darah segar kembali keluar dengan derasnya dari lubang yang baru saja dibuat Hinata diperut wanita yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu

"pe-perutku?" mata kanan Ino menatap horror perutnya yang sedang diobrak-abrik isinya oleh Hinata

"hn aku sedang mencari ususmu, jadi diamlah sebentar" tak berapa lama Hinata pun menemukan usus Ino "gotcha" ucapnya dengan cengiran khas milik anak kecil, ia lalu menarik keluar usus Ino dan memanjangkannya dilantai "u-ususku?" ucap Ino dengan mata kanannya yang masih setia menatap kegiatan Hinata

"Hinata-chan…. Maukah.. kau… mempercepat prosesnya?" tanya Ino dengan suara parau yang sudah pasrah dengan kematian yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi

"as you wish madame" Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja tempat tadi dia mengambil gergaji, dimeja itu ia mengambil sebuah kapak besar dan menyeretnya dilantai hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring

"a-aku sudah melihatnya, tempat dimana aku akan pergi setelah ini" ucap Ino sambil menutup mata kanannya

Traaakkk

Kapak besar milik Hinata menancap dengan sempurna dikepala Ino, darah segar mengalir bagai sungai dari kepala Ino yang kini hampir terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan ia mati saat itu juga. Hinata mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, ia lalu memencet sederet angka yang sudah dihafalnya dan meletakkan posel itu ditelinganya menunggu seseorang yang akan menjawab panggilannya

"_siapa?"_ tanya suara dingin nan tajam khas pria tua dari seberang sana

"ini aku"

"_ah ternyata kau Hyuuga-kun, bagaimana?"_

"aku sudah 'membersihkan'nya"

"_bagus, aku akan meletakkan uangmu ditempat biasa" _tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Hinata memutus sambungan jarak jauh itu

.

.

Cklek

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan pandangan melongo, rumah yang semula berantakan berubah menjadi lebih rapi dan bersih, walau deritan papan masih terdengar saat ia berjalan. Saat ini Hinata tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya melainkan yukata biru dan obi putihnya

"oh kau sudah pulang Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto yang muncul dari belakang Hinata

"eh? iya" Naruto kemudian duduk didepan Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan dua kotak bento diatas sebuah meja bundar didepannya "tapi hei! Dari mana saja kau?!" sentak Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"ah aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk jalan-jalan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya "lagipula membersihkan rumahmu ini tidak mudah lho" ucap Naruto sambil mengerlingkan mata kanannya

"maaf membuatmu repot Naruto-kun"

"tak apa, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena Hinata-san sudah menolongku kemarin" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia lalu menyodorkan sekotak bento pada Naruto "makanlah, kau pasti lelahkan" ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya, kali ini Naruto yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Keduanya lalu makan dengan tenang, tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bersuara, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar, setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring Hinata lalu duduk ditempat semula didepan Naruto, Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan _'aneh juga kalau terus diam seperti ini'_ pikir Naruto sweatdrop, tapi Hinata memotongnya lebih dulu

"kau tahu kenapa orang-orang didesamu membecimu Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan raut muka serius, Naruto yang mendengar pertannyaan tiba-tiba Hinata sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau…"

"apa kau tahu penyebabnya Naruto?" tanya Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab "tidak, aku tidak tahu"

"kau tahu tentang legenda '**AKUMA NO OUJI'**?" *bener gak tu?

Tbc

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga, Ren lega deh

Oiya teman Ren nanya kenapa mesti hinata yang Ren pilih sebagai pair nya Naruto, dan ini jawabannya

Menurut Ren, Hinata itu adalah wanita yang terlalu lemah lembut sehingga membuatnya tampak lemah pula dan seolah harus dilindungi, jujur aja, Ren sama sekali gak suka dengan cewek yang terlalu lembut kayak Hinata makanya disini Ren buat dia rada psycho gitu, sesuai dengan selera Ren gyahahaha *dilempar sandal

Oke akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DARK HOLE**

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan milik saya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Rated : M untuk crimenya

Warning : gaje, typo, ooc, thriller, adegan kekerasan tanpa sensor disertai bloody, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya

Balasan review

Dragon warior : ok, akan saya usahakan, apa warning diatas sudah cukup?

YonaNobunaga : soal apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, kenapa Ino menghianati Menma dan menjual anak-anak akan terbongkar dichapter ini

Ren berterima kasih pada semua reader yang uda ngeriview fic buatan Ren ini, kalian sungguh-sungguh membuat Ren semangat, sekali lagi Ren ingatin ni fic ada adegan kekerasan dan bloody-nya jadi…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter 3

"kau tahu tentang legenda '**AKUMA NO OUJI'**?"

"akuma no ouji? Aku belum pernah dengar" ucap Naruto dengan raut muka penasaran

"dulu didesamu itu ada seorang bayi laki-laki yang lahir dengan mata yang memiliki warna yang berbeda" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar penuturan Hinata "dia sepertimu, mata kirinya berwarna biru saphire sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah darah, awalnya ia dianggap sebagai malaikat oleh penduduk desa…"

**.**

**Flashback**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut blonde acak-acakan sedang berjalan santai sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Menma, saat ini ia sedang berjalan melewati sebuah pasar yang menjajakan berbagai macam bahan makanan atau yang lainnya dan ia juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang lahir dikeluarganya yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, tapi meskipun begitu ia tidak dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya maupun penduduk desa, mereka menganggap Menma sebagai malaikat yang akan melindungi desa mereka dari bahaya apapun

Menma berhenti saat seorang wanita tua penjual bunga memanggilnya, dengan senyum ramah yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya Menma berjalan mendekati wanita tua itu

"ah Menma-kun, konnichiwa" sapa wanita tua penjual bunga ramah

"konnichiwa baa-san, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"hahaha kau selalu ramah seperti biasanya Menma-kun, tapi hari ini aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu" ucap wanita tua itu sambil memilah-milah bunga lavender lalu mengikatnya dengan pita biru

"lantas?" tanya Menma heran

"aku ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu"

"eh? tapi aku tidak punya uang baa-san" ucap Menma merasa tak enak pada wanita tua didepannya itu

"tak apa, lagi pula aku memberikan bunga ini padamu, kau adalah malaikat didesa ini, kalau hanya bunga bukanlah masalah besar untukku" ucap wanita tua itu sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga lavender pada Menma "untuk wanita beruntung yang memiliki anak seperti dirimu"

"arigatou obaa-san" setelah menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih Menma lalu pergi dari toko itu menuju rumahnya

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"setidaknya dia memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dari pada aku" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk mencoba menahan tangisnya yang bisa pecah kapan saja

"aku bilang 'awalnya' Naruto, hidupnya berubah beberapa bulan sejak itu, ia menjadi dingin dan kasar pada semua orang"

**.**

**Flashback**

"hei Menma! Mau kemana kau?" beberapa orang remaja laki-laki berlari kecil mendekati Menma yang sedang berjalan sendirian

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Menma dingin

"aku kan bertanya baik-baik" tanpa memperdulikan panggilan remaja itu Menma terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka, tapi sebuah lengan menahan gerakannya

"apa begitu sikapmu pada temanmu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan wajah marah

"kalian tidak pantas disebut teman! Lepaskan aku!" Menma menyentak-nyentakkan tangannya agar lengan pemuda yang menahannya lepas, bukannya lepas beberapa orang pemuda lainnya yang ikut bersama pemuda itu itu malah ikut-ikutan menahan lengan serta tubuh Menma

"tak akan kulepaskan! Apa yang membuatmu berubah hah? Kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, mana Menma yang dulu?!"

"dia sudah mati" ucap Menma dingin "Menma yang dulu sudah mati" semua yang ada disana bingung dengan ucapan Menma barusan, jelas-jelas Menma saat ini berdiri dihadapan mereka, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah mati?

"kalian menghianatinya, menusuknya dari belakang hingga dia mati. Menma yang berdiri didepan kalian saat ini adalah Menma yang baru" setelah mengucapkan itu Menma lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan sebulir air mata diujung matanya

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab "tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, tapi setelah itu ia semakin dijauhi oleh penduduk desa maupun keluarganya" Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"warga desa pernah menemukan Menma sedang duduk bersama mayat seekor anjing milik salah satu warga yang baru saja dibunuh"

"dan mereka menganggap Menma yang membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya

"benar" ucap Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya "ia juga pernah ditemukan dengan mayat seorang pemuda, putra salah satu warga desa" Hinata mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya "setelah kejadian itu ia dijuluki sebagai **'akuma no ouji'**"

"aku lahir dengan fisik yang sama seperti Menma, jadi mereka menganggapku seperti Menma, tapi…bagaimana dengannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Naruto antusias

"dia dibakar hidup-hidup oleh warga" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, genggaman tangannya pada gelas yang sedang dipegangnya pun semakin erat hingga gelas itu retak

"kenapa?"

"entah apa yang terjadi pada Menma, tapi malam itu ia membunuh keluarganya sendiri"

**.**

**Flashback**

"mmm…mmm…." Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang meracau tidak jelas dengan mulut yang dilakban dan kedua kaki maupun tangannya diikat, air matanya keluar dengan derasnya dari matanya yang memiliki pupil bewarna biru terang

Menma berjalan mendekati anak itu dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang berlumuran darah ditangan kanannya, dibelakangnya tergeletak dua tubuh manusia yang tak lagi bernyawa yang diidentifikasi sebagai orang tuanya dengan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang mengeluarkan banyak darah "hihihi…tenanglah Dei~ sekarang giliranmu hahahaha…." Tawa setan yang keluar dari mulut Menma tiba-tiba berhenti digantikan dengan seriangaiannya yang menyeramkan, dengan kasar Menma melepaskan lakban yang tadi ia tempel dimulut adiknya itu

"hiks…kenapa…hiks…nii-chan…"

"melakukan ini?" potong Menma cepat sambil melepaskan ikatan ditangan Deidara, adiknya. Menma kemudian menusuk perut Deidara hingga darah segar kembali membasahi pisau yang masih dipegangnya itu

Jrassshhh

"AAARRGGHHH….!" Jerit Deidara kuat saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat diperutnya "…nii-chan…?"

Dengan kasar Menma menarik pisaunya keluar dari tubuh Deidara "itu karena kalian menghianatiku, mereka selalu menomor duakanku!" ucap Menma beremosi sambil menunjuk mayat kedua orang tuanya

"ukh…ta…tapi nii-chan…mereka…"

Jrassshhh

Menma kembali menusuk perut Deidara hingga darah segar kembali membasahi pisaunya

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH…!"

"kau banyak bicara Dei, kau jelas tahu semuanya, tapi kau menutup mata, telinga dan mulutmu, kau tidak mau tahu apapun tentangku, karena kau selalu nomor satu bagi mereka, memangnya apa perbedaan kita?" Menma semakin memperdalam tusukannya hingga Deidara kembail merintih

"nii-chan? Sakiiit"

"ini belum seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang kalian berikan padaku, rasa sakitku abadi Dei, tak bisa disembuhkan" Menma menarik pisaunya dari tubuh Deidara, ia lalu bersiap-siap untuk kembali menusuk perut Deidara tapi tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya digebrak dengan kasar oleh beberapa pria berbadan besar

Braakk

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?" tanya salah satu pria itu dengan rokok yang diselipkannya diantara kedua bibirnya

"ASTAGA!" semua orang yang berdiri diambang pintu rumah Menma memandang horror kedua orang tua Menma yang sudah mati dan Deidara yang hampir mati karena kehabisan darah

"kau? Kau dasar **iblis**! Kau membunuh keluargamu sendiri hah?" teriak salah satu warga dengan menatap Menma tajam

"khukhukhu ini balasannya karena menghianatiku" ucap Menma santai sambil menjilati pisaunya hingga membuat semua warga disana mual "jadi kalian…"

Plak tring

Entah sejak kapan seorang pria berada dihadapan Menma hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Menma dengan badan besarnya, pria itu menampar Menma hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah lalu melempar jauh pisau yang masih dipegang Menma

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanya Menma dengan menatap tajam pria besar didepannya, iris merah darahnya jelas menampakkan kemarahannya saat ini hingga pria didepannya itu bergidik ketakutan, tapi ia singkirkan perasaan itu jauh-jauh

"kau harus diberi pelajaran bocah" walau sedikit takut tapi pria itu menyeret Menma keluar dari rumahnya dengan menarik rambut blonde-nya

"kau akan mati malam ini setan" ucap salah satu warga yang membawa sekop pasir ditangannya, Menma tetap diam, ia sama sekali tidak bersuara walau kepalanya berdarah karena rambutnya terus ditarik

"ikat dia disana!" perintah pria yang tadi menarik rambut Menma sambil menunjuk sebuah kayu yang baru saja diberi bensin, lantas beberapa orang disana langsung melakukan perintah tersebut

Seorang gadis seusia Menma yang memiliki rambut biru tua sebahu serta mata beriris lavender berlari kencang menerobos puluhan warga yang berusaha menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan Menma, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu ditarik menuju tempat yang entah apa namanya

"BERHENTIIII!" teriaknya kencang saat ia berhasil berada dibarisan paling depan dari kerumunan manusia itu "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" tanyanya ketus sambil menatap tajam puluhan warga didepannya

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harusnya sedang tidur sekarang" ucap salah satu wanita disana yang merupakan ibu dari gadis itu atau sebut saja dia Hinata "ayo" ucap wanita itu sambil berusaha menarik Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menghentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman wanita itu pun terlepas dari tangannya

"kenapa kau diam saja hah?" tanya Hinata marah pada Menma yang pasrah saja untuk diseret dan diikat, sementara Menma yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum, ya diantara mereka semua hanya Hinata yang memperlakukannya berbeda, Hinata memperlakukannya seperti manusia biasa, bukan seperti mereka semua yang menaikkan derajat Menma dengan mengatakannya sebagai malaikat lalu menjatuhkannya dengan menyebutnya iblis

"hmm mungkin ini akhir untukku" ucap Menma dengan senyum tulusnya

"a-apa maksudmu dengan akhir hah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Menma malah menunjukkan senyum palsunya

"apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat bakar iblis sialan ini?!" teriak salah satu warga dari kerumunan dibelakang Hinata

'_membakar?'_ Hinata menatap Menma intens untuk meminta penjelasan tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya senyum palsu Menma _'jangan-jangan mereka…'_

seorang pria berjalan mendekati Menma yang diikat dikayu dengan sebuah pematik api yang sudah menyala ditangannya, ia lalu melemparkan pematik api itu kearah Menma, dan dengan cepat pula api itu membakar kaki Menma lalu terus menjalar keatas tubuhnya

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa diam saja Menma?!" Hinata berusaha menolong Menma, namun pergerakan tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa warga disana sehingga ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Menma

"AARRRGGGHHH…!" jerit Menma saat merasakan sakit dan panas ditubuhnya secara bersamaan "KALIAN SEMUA! AKU BERSUMPAH KALIAN AKAN MENYESALI PERBUATAN KALIAN! TUNGGULAH PEMBALASANKU! JANGAN BERPIKIR KALAU INI ADALAH AKHIR DARI HIDUPKU! HAHAHAHA KALIAN AKAN MELIHATNYA! AKU AKAN TERLAHIR KEMBALI KEDUNIA INI DAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAMKU PADA KALIAN! HAHAHAHA…." Pandangan Menma lalu berhenti pada Hinata yang menangis dalam diam, hatinya hancur saat melihat pemuda pujaannya akan mati dihadapannya

'_sebagai seorang sahabat yang mengetahui segalanya tentang dia tak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu? Ke mana keberanian yang selama ini selalu kuumbar-umbarkan?'_ tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri

"ne Hinata? Jangan lupakan aku ya? Ukh…kau…kau akan menunggukukan?" tanya Menma dengan api yang menjalar hampir kewajahnya, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih

"tentu, tentu aku akan menunggumu, Menma" ucap Hinata mantap, sementara semua orang yang ada disana menatap Hinata kaget dan bingung, untuk apa dia melindungi iblis sialan itu? Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran mereka saat ini

"souka, yokatta ne…" Menma mendongakkan kepalanya saat api menajalar kewajahnya

"Menma…"

"aishiteru Hinata…a…AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH….!" Setelah mengucapkan isi hatinya yang ia pendam selama ini, Menma pun meninggal, sementara Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Menma langsung jatuh terduduk ditanah, perasaannya saat ini bercampur menjadi satu antara sedih karena ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang dicintainya, marah karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Menma, dan senang karena perasaannya selama ini pada Menma berbalas

'_aku akan menunggumu Menma! Aku akan menunggumu untuk lahir kembali kedunia ini, jika saat itu tiba aku akan berada disampingmu untuk melindungimu'_ setelah malam itu, kejadian yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah menghilangnya Hinata Hyuuga

**End of flashback**

.

"ketika melihatmu, mereka berpikir kalau kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Menma" ucap Hinata dengan senyum palsu yang ia tunjukkan pada Naruto

Braak

"apakah mereka begitu idiot?!" teriak Naruto marah sambil menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri "jika mereka memperlakukan Menma dengan baik mereka tidak harus takut pada ramalan konyol seperti itu" Naruto lalu melangkah menuju pintu, ia baru saja akan membuka pintu usang itu sebelum sebuah suara feminime mengganggu aktivitasnya

"mau kemana?"

"aku mau keluar sebentar, menenangkan pikiran" dan setelah mengucapkan itu ia lalu keluar dari rumah yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa tahun kedepan itu

"hahaha…dia bahkan lebih cerewet dari pada kau Menma" ucap Hinata tulus, ia lalu memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Menma, perlahan-lahan bayang-bayang akan masa lalunya dan Menma muncul dikepalanya

**.**

**Flashback**

Disebuah taman yang luas yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga berdiri dua orang remaja berbeda gender saling berhadapan

"a…aku menyukai Ino-chan, m-maukah Ino-chan menjadi pacarku?" tanya Menma dengan kepala menunduk karena malu, sementara perempuan yang berdiri didepannya hanya menatapnya kaget

"kau bercandakan Menma?" tanya balik Ino sambil berkacak pinggang

Menma menggelengjan kepalanya kuat "tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, aku menyukai Ino-chan, jadi…apakah Ino-chan mau jadi pacarku?" Ino menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar ketulusan Menma

'_dasar iblis! Apa dia gak ngaca? Masa aku mau jadi pacarnya! Tapi tak apalah, toh hanya untuk bersenang-senang'_ batin Ino sambil menyeringai licik, ia maupun Menma tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sesosok bayangan yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pohon, sosok bayangan itu kelihatannya tidak senang ketika ia melihat seringai licik Ino

"baiklah! Asal kau mau melakukan apapun yang kuminta"

"tentu"

**End of flashback**

.

"aku benci mengingat itu" ujar Hinata sambil membuka matanya, tapi tetap saja bayang-bayang masa lalu itu terus bermain dikepalanya

**.**

**Flashback**

"aku ingin putus Menma" ucap Ino mantap setelah mereka berpacaran selama tiga hari

"eh? kenapa?"

"aku bosan saja denganmu" ucap Ino sambil mengendikkan bahunya "lagi pula apa kau tidak sadar hah? Iblis sepertimu mana pantas bersanding denganku"

Deg

Ucapan Ino barusan bagaikan seribu jarum yang menusuk hati Menma, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat ini hingga air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

"lalu kenapa kau mau berpacaran denganku saat itu?" tanya Menma dengan suara parau

"ah didunia yang membosankan ini kita perlu hiburan kan?"

"dan kau mempermainkanku?"

"kejam rasanya kalau kau yang mengatakannya, tapi yah…seperti itulah, lagi pula kau bodoh sih ma…."

Plak

Ino merasa panas dipipi kanannya, dengan tatapan tajam ia melihat siapa yang telah berani menamparnya

"Hinata?" panggil Menma saat melihat Hinata berdiri didepannya dan menampar Ino

"Hinata? Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang masih memegangi pipinya

"kau" geram Hinata sambil menunjuk Ino "dasar perempuan laknat! Kau harusnya bersyukur karena masih ada laki-laki yang mau menjadi kekasihmu! Aku berani taruhan kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Menma didunia ini! Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau masih berani menyakiti hatinya" teriak Hinata marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ino

"Hinata tenangkan dirimu" ucap Menma berusaha menenangkan Hinata "ayo pergi" Menma menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari Ino, setelah cukup jauh mereka lalu berhenti berjalan

"Hinata…"

"Menma, kenapa kau bodoh sekali" potong Hinata cepat sebelum Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya "jelas-jelas gadis itu mempermainkanmu"

"maaf" lirih Menma dengan kepala menunduk

"kenapa minta maaf padaku?!" Hinata berjalan mendekati Menma lalu memeluk pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu "aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang menyakitimu, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu, tapi mereka selalu menghinamu dan bahkan memukulimu, aku tidak suka melihat itu" ucap Hinata tulus, sementara Menma yang mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya kalau masih ada orang yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya

"terima kasih Hinata"

"eh? untuk apa?" Menma membalas pelukan Hinata

"karena Hinata mau menerimaku apa adanya" Hinata merasakan kalau kaus yang dikenakannya saat ini basah karena air mata Menma

"aku melihat hatimu Menma, bukan penampilanmu" dan setelah kejadian itu Menma barulah menyadari kalau yang ia sukai selama ini adalah Hinata

**End of flashback**

**.**

"hehehe aku seperti pahlawan kesiangan waktu itu" ucap Hinata menghibur diri "aku sudah membunuhnya Menma, dia benar-benar bukan perempuan baik-baik, dia bahkan tega menjual anak-anak tidak berdosa untuk mendapat keuntungan sendiri, wanita busuk kan?" ucap Hinata seolah sedang curhat pada seseorang, ia lalu teringat sesuatu "ah tugasku! Sial bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" setelah mengganti kimononya dengan pakaian serba hitam, Hinata lalu keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat 'tugas'nya berada

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki hutan yang berada dibelakang 'rumah'nya dengan wajah masam bagai kemeja yang tidak disetrika selama setahun, setelah mendengar cerita Hinata tadi ia merasa sangat marah pada penduduk desa tempat ia tinggal dulu

'_sialan mereka! seenaknya saja menyamakanku dengan Menma! Kuso! Kuso'_

"KUSOOOO!" teriak Naruto kencang, ia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, semilir angin sore yang sejuk menyapu lembut wajah Naruto, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menikmati sensasi sejuk dari angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang "mereka semua…apa mereka tidak berpikir? Apa mereka begitu bodoh? Menyamakanku dengan Menma? Hah mereka pikir aku dan dia sama?!" dengan kasar Naruto menduduki rumput hijau dibawahnya, tak lama kemudian ia lalu berbaring dan memandangi langit sore yang bewarna jingga "lagi pula apa yang terjadi pada Menma? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah?" bisik Naruto lembut, ia kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur sebelum sebuah suara asing mengintrupsikannya

"kau ingin tahu?" sahut sebuah suara baritone dari belakang Naruto, Naruto pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berbalik mencoba mencari pemilik suara tadi, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disekitarnya

"siapa kau?" Naruto terus mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai sesosok pemuda transparan muncul didepannya, secara fisik mereka berdua terlihat mirip, namun sosok transparan itu lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari Naruto. Naruto menatap sosok didepannya secara intens, sejenak kemudian ia lalu membelalakkan matanya

"kau? Mungkinkah kau…Menma?"

Tbc

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga *huuff

Menurut Ren alur ceritanya kecepetan ya? Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Oia, Ren belum bilang ya kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Hatsune Miku yang judulnya 'why can't I even have a dream?' meskipun arti dari lagu itu berbeda dengan fic ini, tapi waktu dengar suara Miku dan musik lagu ini entah kenapa bayang-bayang sebuah cerita mengalir dengan indahnya diotak Ren, dan jadilah fic buatan Ren yang kayak gini

Dan satu lagi, Ren mau minta maaf karena dichap sebelumnya Ren bilang Ren gak bisa munculin NaruIno, tapi dichap ini malah Ren munculin, hehehe ini semua karena permintaan teman Ren, Ren harap kalian menyukainya walau dari flashback

Mau memberi komentar? Kritik atau saran? Silahkan tulis dikotak review dibawah ini


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DARK HOLE**

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M untuk crime-nya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : typo, adegan kekerasan bertebaran disertai dengan bloody, thriller, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Oke, saatnya membalas review

**Dark Namikaze Ryu **: Naruto akan mengikuti jejak Hinata tapi mungkin gak sesadis Hinata, soal siapa yang menemui Naruto silahkan baca chapter ini, thanks

**Fatayahn **: iya ini AU, apa Naru itu reinkarnasi Menma? Jawabannya silahkan baca chapter ini. Kenapa Hinata dikasih suffix –Kun? Itu karena diJepang orang yang lebih tua dari kita bisa memanggil nama kita dengan suffix –kun, -chan, atau –san, contohnya: inspektur Megure yang manggil Ran Mouri itu dengan Ran-kun atau Mouri-kun bukannya Ran-chan, tapi terkadang suffix –kun pada anak perempuan hanya untuk formalitas saja. Hubungan HinataMenmaIno? Menma itu menyukai Ino, tapi Ino nya gak suka sama Menma yah kayak cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan gitulah, sementara Hinata sayang banget ama Menma. Disini Menma gak punya hubungan darah dengan Kushina atau Naruto, dan soal umur yang berbeda Ren uda jelasin kok dichapter ini, jadi silahkan baca, makasih

**Dragon warior **: hehehehe, Ren gak tahu gomen, makasih

**Antoni Yamada **: akan Ren usahain, tapi gak janji yach, makasih

Ren amat sangat berterima kasih pada para senpai, dan reader sekalian yang uda mau ngeriview fic buatan Ren ini, dukungan kalian membuat Ren sangat bersemangat dalam mengerjakan fic ini, sekali lagi Ren ingatin ni fic ada adegan kekerasan dan bloody-nya jadi…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"kau? Mungkinkah kau…Menma?"

"wah kau sudah tahu ya?" sosok transparan itu atau Menma berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia lalu duduk disamping Naruto yang masih menatapnya bingung

'_bukankah Hinata-san bilang dia sudah mati?'_ pandangan Naruto tidak lepas dari Menma, ia malah menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan sosok yang ada disampingnya ini benar-benar Menma

"tolong jangan memandangiku seperti itu" ucap Menma tanpa melihat Naruto

"maaf" ucap Naruto sambil tertunduk malu, sejenak kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat sebutir keringat besar menggantung dikepala pirangnya

'_tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku yang minta maaf padanya? Ini salah!'_ batin Naruto sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya hingga semakin berantakan

"hehehe….kau lucu Naruto"

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang serius

"ah soal itu…" Menma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung "haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanya Menma polos hingga membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sweatdrop seketika

"TENTU SAJA MENMA-SAN!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya

"yah sebenarnya aku selalu bersama denganmu selama ini"

"bersama denganku?"

"ehm saat kau lahir, aku ada disana untuk melihatmu"

"jadi benar kalau aku adalah reinkarnasimu?"

"yah…bisa dibilang ya juga bisa dibilang tidak"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"ehm…sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya padamu" ucapan Menma barusan semakin membuat Naruto bingung

**.**

**Flashback**

Hari sudah semakin larut, itu dibuktikan dari bulan yang bersinar terang degelapnya malam, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar tidurnya, ia adalah Menma. Setelah memasuki kamarnya dan memastikan kalau pintunya sudah dikunci Menma pun menaiki ranjangnya dan langsung tidur. Dalam tidurnya Menma merasa kalau tubuhnya ditarik dan dibawa pergi oleh seseorang, tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka matanya sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bisikan ditelinganya yang menyuruhnya "bukalah matamu" dan Menma langsung membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat dimana berbaring seorang wanita berambut merah penjang disatu-satunya ranjang yang ada disana

"AAAAKKKHHH….!" Wanita itu berteriak keras sambil memegangi sisi ranjangnya, lalu seorang dokter perempuan menarik seorang bayi yang terlihat familiar dimata Menma dari tubuh bagian bawah wanita itu yang ditutupi oleh selimut "hah…hah…hah…" wanita itu berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa setelah melahirkan

'_kenapa aku ada disini?'_ batin Menma sambil terus melihat dokter yang tadi membantu persalinan wanita itu kini dengan telaten membasuh tubuh sibayi hingga bersih dari darah, setelah memakaikan kain untuk menghangatkan tubuh bayi itu dokter itu lalu menyerahkannya pada wanita yang terlihat masih sangat kelelahan itu, tanpa sadar Menma tersenyum tipis tatkala ia melihat ibu bayi itu mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut _'rambut pirang?'_ tanya Menma dalam hatinya setelah melihat warna rambut bayi itu sama dengan warna rambutnya

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh pria yang juga memiliki rambut pirang dan mata saphire yang jernih seperti laut dimusim panas, pria itu mengulas senyum bahagia ketika ia melihat anak dan istrinya baik-baik saja

"Minato" panggil wanita itu dengan suara lemah

"Kushina, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Minato sambil memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Kushina, istrinya "dan Naruto?"

"kami baik, aku hanya butuh pemulihan" jawab Kushina dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, bayi yang berada disamping Kushina menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia lalu menangis keras dan Minato segera menggendongnya untuk menenangkan bayinya, setelah beberapa saat bayi itu berhenti menangis, bayi itu atau Naruto menatap Minato dengan iris matanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda, hal ini tentu saja membuat Minato bingung

"tak mungkin" ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan tak percaya saat melihat iris kanan Naruto yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah, begitu juga dengan Menma yang juga tak percaya kalau bayi dihadapannya itu memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya

'_rambut pirang? Mata merah itu. Dia terlihat seperti…aku'_

"dia adalah dirimu" ucap suara bisikan itu tepat ditelinga Menma "sebagian dari dirimu ada padanya dan dia adalah orang yang akan menentukan nasibmu dan dirinya kelak" Menma membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, bayi itu adalah replika dirinya, dengan gerakan kaku Menma berusaha memegang bayi itu namun tangannya yang transparan menembus tubuh mungil bayi itu, dan yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah kedua orang tua bayi itu yang menyumpah serapahi bayi tak berdosa itu

**End of flashback**

**.**

"jadi itu sebabnya Hinata-san masih terlihat sangat muda"

"kau menyadarinya ya hahaha bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari perbedaan umur itu"

"ne Menma-san? Boleh aku bertanya?"

"tentu"

"kalau kau selalu bersamaku, benarkah apa yang diceritakan Hinata-san tadi? Kau juga pasti mendengarnya kan?" Menma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan kedua Naruto

"aku memang membunuh anjing, pemuda itu, dan juga keluargaku"

"kenapa?"

"anjing itu…dia menyerangku saat aku sedang duduk sendirian ditepi danau, untuk membela diri mau tak mau aku harus membunhnya, setelah itu datang warga desa yang marah-marah padaku" ucap Menma datar tanpa ada ekspresi diwajahnya "dan pemuda itu, dia mencoba membunuhku, kami sempat berkelahi, tapi aku kalah, saat ada kesempatan aku menabrakkan kepalanya kebatu hingga hancur dan dia mati saat itu juga. Untuk keluargaku… bukan hanya keluargaku, tapi orang-orang didesa juga, mereka menghianatiku, didepanku mereka memujaku tapi dibelakangku mereka menghinaku, menghujatku, saat adikku lahir mereka semakin menjauhiku ah tidak…mereka melupakanku, mereka selalu menomor duakanku, aku baik-baik saja kalau mereka tidak menunjukkannya padaku, tapi hari itu mereka mengatakan kata-kata yang tak pernah ingin kudengar"

"jadi kau membunuh mereka setelah itu?"

"ya"

"jadi apa tujuanmu sekarang Naruto?"

"untukmu dan aku, aku akan balas dendam pada mereka"

"artinya ramalan mereka akan jadi kenyataan"

"mereka yang memintanya"

"aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naruto, tapi ingat jangan sampai termakan oleh dendammu sendiri atau kau menyesal nanti" dan dengan itu Menma pun menghilang bagai ditiup angin

Naruto terus menatap tempat Menma duduk tadi dengan tajam, ia mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih "aku akan balas dendam" desis Naruto tajam

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap dan bulan pun sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Disebuah bukit dihutan terlarang terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto sedang duduk santai sambil memandangi langit malam, pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Menma sore tadi sampai sebuah jeritan seorang pria menghentikan lamunannya

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH….!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar teriakan seorang pria dari sebuah desa dibawah bukit itu, Naruto pun berlari menuruni bukit menuju desa kecil itu, hal pertama yang ia lihat saat memasuki gerbang desa itu adalah mayat dua orang penjaga gerbang yang kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya

'_apa yang terjadi disini?'_ pikir Naruto sambil menatap horor mayat penjaga gerbang itu, dengan ragu dan ketakutan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki desa itu, saat memasuki desa itu lebih dalam ia dikejutkan dengan mayat-mayat manusia yang tergeletak ditanah dengan organ-organ dan anggota tubuh mereka yang sudah terpisah-pisah _'apa terjadi perang disini?'_

Jleb… jraaasshhh

"KUMOHON….HEN…AAARRRGGGHHH….!" pandangan Naruto tertuju pada seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian serba hitam yang sedang memutilasi seorang wanita tepat diseberang dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini, tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan mendekati wanita yang tengah asyik mengeluarkan isi perut wanita yang tak lagi bernyawa itu

'_apa dia yang melakukan semua ini?'_ Naruto berhenti tepat dibelakang wanita itu, karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya wanita itu pun mengambil parangnya dan bersiap menyerang orang dibelakangnya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu ketika melihat Naruto dan begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sangat terkejut saat melihat wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Hinata

"Hi-Hinata-san?" panggil Naruto tergagap karena masih belum mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini _'bagaimana bisa Hinata-san melakukan semua ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hatinya

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata tajam

"a-aku…aku tadi mendengar seseorang berteriak…jadi…jadi aku datang untuk melihatnya, tapi…Hinata-san kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Hinata tersenyum sebelum mengatakan "karena inilah pekerjaanku sebagai 'cleaning service'"

"cleaning service?"

"kau tahu Naruto, dunia ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang kotor, dan untuk membersihkannya dibutuhkan seorang cleaning service"

"jadi kaulah clening service itu?"

"yup" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum bangga, sekilas Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang melihat mayat wanita yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dengan serius

"itu artinya kau sangat mengenal cara membunuh dan juga persenjataan bukan?" Hinata menyeringai ketika menyadari arah pembicaraan Naruto

"tentu saja"

"kalau begitu bisakah kau bantu aku?"

"apapun itu" ucap Hinata sambil sambil berlutut didepan Naruto dengan kaki kanan yang ia tekukkan dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto

"maukah kau membimbingku dan mengajarkanku bagaimana cara kerja cleaning service itu?" seringai Hinata pun makin lebar ketika mendengar permintaan Naruto

"tentu saja ouji-sama" ucap Hinata sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto, Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyum andalannya yang dibalas dengan senyum tulus Naruto

'_benar-benar mirip Menma'_ pikir Hinata saat melihat senyum Naruto

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

Didalam hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan terlihat sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terawat, tapi siapa sangka didalam bangunan tua itu tinggal dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang saat ini sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing

"_ditemukan mayat tiga orang pria yang diduga melakukan pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan terhadap beberapa orang siswi Konoha Gakuen High School, saat ini polisi tengah menyelidiki pelaku dibalik pembunuhan keji ini"_ ucap seorang pembawa berita yang mengawali berita dipagi hari yang cerah ini

"ne…ne….Naruto! lihat! Beritanya sudah ditayangkan" ucap seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun sambil menarik-narik lengan seorang pemuda dari dalam dapur didalam rumah tua itu, gadis itu memiliki rambut biru tua panjang yang sedikit bagian depannya diikat dengan pita putih yang diikat mengikuti bentuk rambut gadis itu, matanya memiliki iris lavender yang terlihat teduh dan tajam disaat yang bersamaan, tubuh bagian atasnya dibalut dengan jas hitam dengan kerah putih yang memperlihatkan bra-nya yang bewarna hitam dengan renda merah dibagian atasnya, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya dibalut dengan rok merah yang panjangnya hanya setengah dari pahanya, kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan boots hitam yang memiliki hak setinggi 8 cm yang dihiasi dengan tali merah yang diikat menyerupai pita. sementara pemuda itu memiliki rambut blonde acak-acakan, mata kirinya beriris saphire yang sangat indah sementara mata kanannya beriris merah yang bagaikan darah, tubuh atletisnya dibalut dengan jas bewarna hitam yang tidak ia kancing bagian atasnya sehingga mengekspos dada bidangnya serta celana panjang biasa sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya, sementara kakinya ia balut dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap. Dari penampilan mereka jelas mereka dari kalangan atas, lalu kenapa tinggal ditempat kumuh macam itu? Apalagi lokasinya yang ditengah hutan, jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti itu adalah….

"kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk nee-chan?" ucap pemuda itu tajam sambil memelototi gadis didepannya yang hanya menatapnya bosan

"ayolah Naruto~~ jangan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu~ lihatlah berita ini dulu" ucap gadis itu sambil memanyunkan bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda kalau ia sedang kesal

Yup, mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata atau yang lebih dikenal dengan The Cleaners oh salah…tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas asli mereka, orang-orang diluar sana hanya menjuluki mereka saja sebagai The Cleaners karena pekerjaan mereka

"kita akan berburu malam ini nee-chan, jadi bersiap-siaplah" ucap Naruto sambil mematikan tv-nya hingga membuat Hinata mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang pekat, tapi kemudian ia menghilangkan auranya dan menggantinya dengan wajah cemberut

"eh…? tapi ini masih pagi Naruto!" rengek Hinata tidak terima karena kesenangannya diganggu oleh 'otouto'nya itu

"tapi kita harus memasang perangkapnya kan?" ucap Naruto sambil mencium dahi Hinata sekilas sebelum pergi dari ruangan santai itu

"cih…dasar menyebalkan! Tahu begitu bagus tak usah kupanggil dia tadi!" umpat Hinata yang masih kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya

.

.

.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat bagi orang-orang yang sudah lelah beraktivitas seharian untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, ya itu adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang suka berada diklub malam?

Alunan musik diskotik terdengar disalah satu gedung mewah, mobil-mobil mewah berjajar dengan rapi diparkiran, pintu masuk diskotik itu dijaga dengan ketat oleh dua orang bodyguard berbadan besar. Diskotik itu sangat terkenal dan hanya sebagian kecil saja masyarakat umum yang bisa masuk kesana karena diskotik itu merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para penjahat yang kecil sampai yang besar

Dilantai tiga dari bangunan mewah itu terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan segelas wine untuk masing-masing, walau mereka sedang mengobrol tetapi sebenarnya mereka tengah mengawasi sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Pria gendut pendek yang sedang berciuman dengan liarnya dengan seorang wanita sexy itulah yang sedang mereka mata-matai

"apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Naruto pelan

"namanya Gatou, dia bos mafia"

"hoo bos mafia heh?"

"kapan kita akan 'membersihkannya'?"

"sebentar lagi" ucap Hinata sambil melirik jam tangannya. wanita itu lalu membawa Houzuki kesalah satu kamar yang ada didiskotik itu, sebelum wanita itu pergi Hinata sempat melihat tanda dari wanita itu walau sebenarnya wanita itu tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata ada disana "itu tandanya, ayo"

"tanda? Ada yang mengenal kita?"

"tidak, tapi aku bilang padanya untuk memberi tanda saat ia akan membawa Gatou pergi"

"oh" saat berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati Gatou, Hinata melihat wanita yang tadi membawa Gatou keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah sumringah sambil menghitung lembaran uang ditangannya "dasar perampok"

Ceklek

Naruto dan Hinata masuk kekamar yang ditempati Gatou dengan santai tanpa takut ada yang memperhatikan mereka

"Gatou… lama tidak bertemu " ucap Hinata mengawali pembicaraan, merasa dipanggil Gatou pun menoleh pada Hinata dan Naruto, tetapi pandangannya tertuju hanya pada Hinata saja, setelah sepersekian detik menatap Hinata, Gatou lalu membelalakkan matanya

"kau?! Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" suara lantang Gatou yang besar pun terdengar menggema diruangan luas itu

"hanya melakukan pekerjaanku saja" balas Hinata santai sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"kau?! Kau mau membunuhku heh?!"

"begitulah" sebuah pisau perak keluar dari lengan jas Naruto "persiapkan dirimu…Gatou" Naruto berlari kearah Gatou sambil berusaha menghunuskan pisaunya kedada Gatou, namun Gatou dengan mudah menangkis serangan Naruto

"butuh seribu tahun lagi untukmu agar bisa mengalahkanku bocah!" ucap Gatou sambil mengeluarkan baretta-nya, ia lalu menembaki Naruto dan Hinata bergantian, namun kedua orang itu dengan mudahnya menghindari peluru-peluru Gatou

"souka?" Hinata berlari kearah Gatou, lalu ia melompat keatas Gatou dan menendang bahu kanannya hingga ia tersungkur kelantai

"tenagamu lumayan juga" ucap Gatou sambil berusaha berdiri

"itu baru pemanasan bos" ucap Hinata sarkastis, ia lalu kembali berlari kearah Gatou dan memukulnya dengan tinjunya secara membabi buta hingga Gatou mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya

"jangan anggap kami remeh orang tua" ucap Naruto dingin sambil menginjak jari tangan kanan Gatou

"kau! Brengsek kau Hinata!" geram Gatou sambil berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, tapi Naruto kemudian menendang kepala Gatou hingga ia terpental dan menabrak lemari besar disampingnya

"kau akan mati malam ini bos" Hinata lalu melirik kearah Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto, keduanya lalu mendekat dan saling berggenggaman tangan

"apa kalian akan melakukan trik badut?" tanya Gatou sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya

"ya, trik yang akan langsung mengantarkanmu keneraka" ucap Naruto dingin

Naruto dan Hinata lalu berlari kearah Gatou sambil memberi jarak diantara keduanya hingga terlihat sebuah pedang panjang yang menghubungkan keduanya

"a-apa itu?"

Jraaasshhh

"AAARRRGGGHHHH…!" pedang Naruto dan Hinata berhasil membelah tubuh Gatou menjadi dua saat keduanya berlari disisi Gatou hingga darah segar muncrat dari tubuh mati Gatou

"mission complete" ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali kedalam lengan bajunya tanpa takut kalau kulitnya akan terluka

"kau dari tadi terus memanggilnya bos? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan?" tanya Naruto menyelidik

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti"

"hai' hai'" Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya dan mulai memencet sederet angka yang sudah dihafalnya lalu meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya

Tuuut…tuuut…tuuut…klek

"kami sudah membereskannya" ucap Hinata pada orang yang diteleponnya yang merupakan orang yang menyewa jasa Naruto dan dirinya

"_baguslah"_

"bagaimana dengan bayaran kami?"

"_aku akan meletakkannya ditempat biasa"_ pembicaraan singkat itupun diputus oleh Hinata

"semuanya sudah beres" ucap Hinata pada Naruto yang masih asyik memutilasi tubuh Gatou "kau tidak harus membuatnya sampai seperti itu otuto" ucap Hinata sweatdrop yang melihat kelakukan adik angkatnya itu

"hn" Naruto lalu pergi kekamar mandi dan mencuci tangannya serta pisau yang digunakannya untuk memutilasi Gatou, sementara Hinata hanya memandang iba mayat Gatou yang sudah menjadi danging cincang itu "kita pergi" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

.

.

.

Entah kenapa pagi itu hujan terus jatuh membasahi bumi, padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Disinilah Naruto dan Hinata berada, disebuah pemakaman untuk menghormati Gatou yang merupakan bos Hinata saat ia bekerja untuknya dulu

.

**Flashback**

"jadi? Apa hubunganmu dengan Gatou?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang berada didalam mobilnya menuju 'rumah' tercinta mereka

"bukan hubungan yang spesial" ucap Hinata lembut, sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya "kau…? Apa kau cemburu padanya?" tanya Hinata yang bermaksud menggoda Naruto

"ma-mana mungkin aku cemburu pada pria gendut seperti dia!" teriak Naruto dengan rona merah yang bertengger dengan indahnya dikedua pipinya

"katakan saja kalau kau cemburu Naru-chan" goda Hinata sambil mencolek dagu Naruto sampai wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam olehnya

"sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu NEE-SAAAAN!" teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya

"hahaha aku kan hanya menggodamu" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, setelah puas tertawa ia lalu mengatakan "aku pernah bekerja untuknya dulu, jauh sebelum kita bertemu, hanya itu saja"

"lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaran untuk membunuhnya?"

"yah…aku tidak tega pada wanita itu, katanya Gatou sudah menipunya dan membunuh keluarganya"

Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja diucapkannya "orang sepertimu bisa juga merasa kasihan heh?" tanya Naruto meremehkan

"sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati padaku Naruto" ucap Hinata sambil menodongka pistolnya pada Naruto

"warui na" ucap Naruto yang kembali fokus pada acara mengemudinya

**End of flashback**

**.**

Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengelilingi makam Gatou yang baru saja selesai dibuat, mereka menatap miris putri tunggal Gatou yang saat ini meraung-raung didepan nisan ayahnya tak terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto yang juga menghadiri upacara pemakaman singkat itu

'_sebesar itukah cintamu pada ayahmu? Padahal dia melakukan banyak kejahatan dimasa hidupnya, kenapa harus menangis untuknya?'_ pikir Naruto sambil menatap datar putri tunggal Gatou itu yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Hinata

"tenanglah…" ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan anak itu

"yada!" teriak anak itu sambil menepis kasar tangan Hinata "AKU INGIN TOU-CHAN KU KEMBALI! AKU TIDAK INGIN APAPUN LAGI! AKU HANYA INGIN TOU-CHAN KEMBALI!" teriak anak itu didepan wajah Hinata, Naruto menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar keinginan anak itu, didalam hatinya ia merasa iri pada Gatou yang memiliki orang yang menyayanginya walau perangainya jelas buruk

'_bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku lebih buruk dari dia?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hatinya

Tbc

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga *huff

Akhir kata…..

Mau memberi komentar? Kritik atau saran? Silahkan tulis dikotak review dibawah ini


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DARK HOLE**

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M untuk crime-nya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : typo, OOC, adegan kekerasan bertebaran disertai dengan bloody, thriller, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin membuat anda jijik

Balasan review

**Dark Namikaze Ryu **: organisasi yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap NaruHina? Kayaknya gak ada, palingan kalau ada hanya polisi biasa. Euhm soal apa nanti Naru akan membalas semua orang yang mencampakkannya kita lihat saja dichapter depan. As you wish Dark-san Ren uda buat adegan yang 'waw' lagi dichap ini, Ren harap Dark-san suka, makasih

**Fatayahn **: baik Naruto maupun Hinata uda gak berhubungan lagi dengan keluarganya, namun mereka tetap memakai marga keluarga mereka, makasih

**Antoni Yamada** : cerita Hinata yang mana? Apa soal Hinata yang dulu pernah bekerja untuk Gatou? Kalo yang itu bukannya uda jelas ya, Hinata dulu sebelum bertemu Naruto bekerja untuk Gatou tapi kemudian dia berhenti setelah bertemu Naruto dan bekerja pada orang lain, makasih

Ren amat sangat berterima kasih pada para senpai, dan reader sekalian yang uda mau ngeriview fic buatan Ren ini, dukungan kalian membuat Ren sangat bersemangat dalam mengerjakan fic ini, sekali lagi Ren ingatin ni fic ada adegan kekerasan dan bloody-nya jadi…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter 5**

Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengelilingi makam Gatou yang baru saja selesai dibuat, mereka menatap miris putri tunggal Gatou yang saat ini meraung-raung didepan nisan ayahnya tak terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto yang juga menghadiri upacara pemakaman singkat itu

'_sebesar itukah cintamu pada ayahmu? Padahal dia melakukan banyak kejahatan dimasa hidupnya, kenapa harus menangis untuknya?'_ pikir Naruto sambil menatap datar putri tunggal Gatou itu yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Hinata

"tenanglah…" ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan anak itu

"yada!" teriak anak itu sambil menepis kasar tangan Hinata "AKU INGIN TOU-CHAN KU KEMBALI! AKU TIDAK INGIN APAPUN LAGI! AKU HANYA INGIN TOU-CHAN KEMBALI!" teriak anak itu didepan wajah Hinata, Naruto menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar keinginan anak itu, didalam hatinya ia merasa iri pada Gatou yang memiliki orang yang menyayanginya walau perangainya jelas buruk

'_bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku lebih buruk dari dia?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Naruto terus merenungi ucapan putri Gatou pagi tadi, dan setiap kali memikirkannya ia selalu merasa dadanya sakit

Ceklek

Kebiasaan Hinata adalah tak pernah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kekamar Naruto, tindakan itu pun mau tak mau selalu menuai protes berat dari sang pemilik kamar. Ia sudah siap mendengar makian dari Naruto ketika ia masuk sembarangan lagi kekamarnya, tapi…

Hening…

Hening…

"haaa…" Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk diambang jendela kamarnya sambil melamun "apa yang kau lakukan disana Naruto?" karena terkejut mendengar suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba Naruto pun kehilangan keseimbangan duduknya dan jatuh ketanah dengan tidak elitnya

"Gyaaaa…!"

Bruuk

"sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan duduk disana baka!" omel Hinata sambil mengobati luka ditangan dan kaki Naruto, walau sudah mengomel sejak tadi tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari Naruto, ia tetap diam bagai patung

'_ada apa dengannya? Dia berubah sejak kembali dari upacara pemakaman Gatou'_ pikir Hinata dengan pose ala detective

"nee-san?" panggil Naruto lembut

"ya?" jawab Hinata sambil terus mengobati luka Naruto

"kapan kita akan menyerang desa itu?" tanya Naruto serius, mau tak mau Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengobati luka Naruto pun harus serius

"kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar hm?"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto

"kita mungkin bisa menyerang desa itu setelah pekerjaan kita selesai, kau ingatkan besok malam kita ada tugas"

"ya" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto lalu berlalu kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung

.

.

Didalam kamarnya Naruto terus merenung

'_benarkah ini yang kuinginkan? Balas dendamkah keinginanku? Kenapa aku jadi bimbang seperti ini? Ingat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu! Mereka membuangku! Bahkan keluargaku menganggapku tidak ada! Kenapa aku harus ragu? Aku harus membalaskan dendamku'_

"tapi ada sesuatu disini yang membuatku tak ingin melakukannya" ucap Naruto sambil menekan dadanya, Naruto menatap bulan dengan iris saphirenya yang redup, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat " . dendamku." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan dengan mata berkilat tajam

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning : dari sini kebawah adalah adegan bloody, jadi bagi anda yang tidak sanggup silahkan tekan tombol back, tapi jika anda tetap ingin melanjutkan membaca silahkan sediakan kantung plastik, takut-takut muntah, saya udah ingatin lho jadi dosa tanggung sendiri yach!**

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah karena bintang dan bulan menujukkan dirinya dan bersinar terang dilangit yang gelap.

Dua orang yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil sport metalic hitam milik mereka, dengan langkah yang tenang mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Haruno yang sepi karena memang saat ini jam istirahat untuk orang-orang

Tok…tok…tok…

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Haruno yang terbuat dari kayu yang berukiran rumit

Cklek

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun membuka pintu rumahnya

"selamat malam nona Haruno~ apa kedua orang tuamu ada dirumah?" tanya Hinata lembut sembari berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil didepannya

"eh? mama dan papa masih berada dikantor" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan polosnya

"ohh ehm…siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Sakura Haruno" jawab gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "dan kalian?"

"aku Hinata Hyuuga dan ini Namikaze Naruto" ucap Hinata sembari menunjuk Naruto dan Naruto menunjukkan senyum hangatnya pada Sakura

"baiklah Sakura-chan boleh kami menunggu mama dan papamu didalam?"

"tentu" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk masuk kerumahnya

'_orang tua anak ini seharusnya mengajarkan untuk tidak membiarkan orang asing masuk kedalam rumahnya'_ batin Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya

Seorang butler keluarga Haruno keluar dari dalam dapur dengan wajah kaget ketika melihat dua orang asing berada didalam kediaman majikannya

"ojou-sama! Siapa mereka?" tanya butler itu dengan nada sinisnya

"ah mereka…" belum sempat Sakura menjawab mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Hinata "ehmmm…ehmm" erang Sakura dalam bekapan Hinata

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan ojou-sama!" Naruto dan Hinata tidak mengindahkan permintaan butler keluarga Haruno itu, mendengar ada keributan dari ruang tamu para pelayan lainnya segera keluar untuk menolong Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata tetap tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Naruto malah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya

"siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang pelayan pada duo cleaners itu

"nee-san bawa dia pergi, biar aku yang urus mereka" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sepasang tekko dari dalam tas penyimpanan senjata kecil dibelakangnya dan memasangkannya dijari tangannya. Sementara Hinata membawa Sakura menuju dapur

"lepaskan ojou-sama!" seorang pelayan berlari kearah Hinata namun Naruto dengan sigap memukul wajah pelayan itu hingga darahnya keluar dari sudut mulut dan hidungnya

Dua orang pelayan lainnya menyerang Naruto dengan tangan kosong, Naruto memukul ulu hati pelayan yang menyerangnya duluan hingga ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang sakit, sementara Naruto menendang kaki kanan pelayan kedua dengan sangat kuat hingga tulang dungkul pelayan itu hancur dan tulang betisnya keluar dari betis belakangnya

"AAARRGGGHHH…!" jeritnya keras sambil mengaduh kesakitan

"sialan kau!" seorang pelayan menyerang Naruto dengan pisau dapur, namun Naruto dapat menghindari serangan pelayan itu dengan lihai, Naruto lalu menendang kepala pelayan itu dan mengoyak lehernya dengan pisau dapur yang direbutnya dari pelayan itu

"AAARRRGGHHH…!" pelayan itu jatuh kelantai dan mati seketika

Naruto mengulas seringai mengerikan ketika melihat wajah-wajah takut para pelayan keluarga Haruno, ia lalu berlari dan menghajar pelayan keluarga Haruno yang tersisa dengan sadisnya

"AAARRRGGGHHH….!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH….!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH….!"

**-didalam dapur-**

"waah…kelihatannya Naruto sangat menikmati permainannya hihihi" cekikik Hinata saat mendengar jerit kesakitan para pelayan yang sedang dihajar Naruto

"nee-san…hiks…ke…kenapa nee-san melakukan ini hiks…?" tanya Sakura dalam posisi terikat dengan air mata yang mengalir dari dari pelupuk matanya

"ehm…kenapa yah? Seseorang meminta bantuan kami untuk membunuh keluargamu, jadi kami melakukannya" jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dibawah dagunya

"me-membunuh?" ulang Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan, Naruto masuk kedalam dapur sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya dari sisa darah para pelayan yang baru saja dihabisinya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sakura yang masih hidup

"nee-san? Kau belum membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto dan berdiri disamping Hinata

"belum, aku bingung, mau kuapakan anak ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang pose berpikir "aku butuh saranmu otouto" Naruto menoleh kesegala arah dan melihat masakan yang baru setengah jadi yang dibuat oleh juru masak keluarga Haruno

"tiba-tiba aku ingin puding nee-san" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya

"baiklah! Aku punya ide" ucap Hinata ceria dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya keatas seolah ada bohlam yang muncul dikepalanya

Hinata berjalan dengan riang ketempat penyimpanan peralatan memasak dan mengambil sebuah pisau yang cukup besar dan tentunya sangat tajam, sementara Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya berlutut didepan Sakura dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura

"Sakura-chan…semoga kau tenang dialam sana" ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sakura bergetar ketakutan, matanya membulat sempurna kala ia melihat Hinata datang kepadanya dengan pisau ditangannya

"Naruto! Baringkan dia disini" suruh Hinata sembari menunjuk alas pemotong yang ukurannya cukup besar, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membaringkannya dialas pemotong seperti yang diperintahkan Hinata "Naruto! Lepas ikatannya dan pegangi tangannya" suruh Hinata lagi, dan tentu saja Naruto langsung melakukan perintah Hinata tanpa disuruh dua kali, meskipun ia merasa kasihan pada Sakura yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mencicipi kesadisan Hinata dalam membunuh tapi…apa boleh buat, prioritas pekerjaanlah yang lebih utama. Hinata segera mengambil celemek dan memakainya

"kita akan memulai memasak!" ucap Hinata ceria

"ti…da….k..hiks….kumohon….hiks…jang….an…" ucap Sakura sesekali sesegukan dalam tangisnya

Hinata mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia langsung menebas tangan kiri Sakura hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya

"AAARRRGGGHHHH….! SAKIIIIITTT!" jerit Sakura sembari memberontak, tapi usahanya gagal, Naruto malah semakin kuat memegangi tangan mungilnya "hiks…mamaa…papaa…" panggil Sakura setengah berteriak

"mereka tidak disini Sakura-chan~~" ucap Hinata dengan evil smirk nya "perdengarkanlah jeritan kesakitanmu Sakura-chan~" ucap Hinata lagi sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia lalu memotong tangan kanan Sakura hanya dengan sekali tebasan

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH….!" Jerit Sakura keras, matanya melotot melihat kedua lengannya yang kini terpisah dari tubuhnya, darah segar mengalir dari kedua bahu yang tak berlengan itu

"bagianmu otouto" ucap Hinata seraya menyerahkan pisaunya pada Naruto, Naruto lalu memakai celemek yang diambilnya dari lemari para juru masak, sementara Hinata sibuk menata piring dan gelas untuk 'makanan' dan 'minuman' yang akan diletakkannya disana

Naruto memandangi kaki Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan dipotongnya itu, ia lalu mengarahkan pisaunya kepaha atas Sakura dan mulai memotong kaki Sakura secara perlahan untuk menambah rasa sakit pada diri Sakura

"IYAAAAAAAHHHHH….!" Naruto tidak mengindahkan jeritan kesakitan Sakura, ia malah menikmatinya seolah menikmati lagu yang sangat lembut

"maaf, aku kurang baik dalam memotong seperti ini, tapi aku mahir kalau mencungkil matamu, kau mau?" tawar Naruto dengan seringainya yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari Hinata

Daging paha Sakura berhasil dipotong oleh Naruto hingga tulang putihnya terlihat, ia lalu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dan memotong tulang paha Sakura

Trak…

"AAARRRGGGHHH….!SAKIIIIITTT….! Kumohon hiks….hentikan….hiks…i-ini sangat sakiiit…" air mata Sakura mengalir kian deras tanpa bisa dihapus oleh tangannya, hal yang sama Naruto lakukan pada kaki Sakura satunya lagi

"nee-san? Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari menghapus air mata Sakura dengan punggung jari telunjuknya

"cungkil matanya seperti yang ingin kau lakukan tadi, tapi ingat! Hanya satu!" jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto, ia terlalu sibuk menghias piring dengan krim

Naruto mengambil sebuah garpu, dan mengarahkannya kemata kanan Sakura

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang memandang horor garpu yang berada didepan matanya

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia semakin mendekatkan garpu itu hingga garpu itu menusuk mata kanan Sakura dan darah segar keluar dari matanya yang kemudian bercampur dengan air mata

"A….ARRGG…AAARRRGGGHHH….!" jerit Sakura lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya

Naruto berhasil menusuk mata kanan Sakura dalam-dalam, ia lalu menarik garpunya sehingga mata Sakura pun ikut tertarik

"sakiiiit….mamaa…papaa…sakiiit…."

Naruto menarik keluar mata Sakura, tapi terhalangi oleh otot-otot dan syaraf-syaraf yang masih menempel disana, Naruto lalu mengambil pisau yang sempat dilupakannya tadi, ia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan memotong otot-otot dan syaraf-syaraf mata Sakura hanya dengan sekali tebasan, dan kini mata beriris jade itu berada ditangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan hitam, ia menaruh mata Sakura digelas wine yang kosong

"nee-san? Kau sudah selesai?"

"yup! Sekarang aku akan membuat hidangan utama" ucap Hinata seraya merebut pisau Naruto "hampir mati huh" ucap Hinata dengan raut muka kesal ketika melihat mata kiri Sakura yang menatapnya kosong seolah tak ada lagi jiwa disana

Ia lalu mengarahkan pisaunya keleher Sakura dan mulai memotong leher itu pelan-pelan, tidak terdengar lagi jeritan Sakura karena ia berada diambang kematian sekarang, kesal karena leher Sakura tidak putus-putus Hinata lalu mengangkat tangannya keatas dan memotong leher Sakura dengan sekali tebasan

Glundung….glundung….

Kepala yang dihiasi rambut berwarna pink itu menggelinding jatuh kelantai yang warnanya tak lagi putih, Naruto mengambil kepala itu sebelum menggelinding lebih jauh

"apa yang akan kita lakukan pada tubuh anak ini nee-san?" tanya Naruto sembari memainkan kepala Sakura yang masih berdarah

"fufufu tentu saja membuat makanan" ucap Hinata dengan seringai mengerikannya, sementara Naruto yang melihat seringai Hinata hanya bisa menelan paksa air liurnya

"kau mengerikan nee-san"

"sudahlah! Bantu aku menghiasi 'makan malam' tuan dan nyonya Haruno"

"hai…hai…"

30 menit kemudian pintu rumah keluarga Haruno kembali diketuk dan Naruto dalam balutan pakaian butler segera membuka pintu dan menyambut suami-istri Haruno dengan formal

"siapa kau?" tanya Kizashi yang merasa asing dengan wajah Naruto

"saya pelayan baru keluarga anda, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan badannya "silahkan masuk Haruno-sama, makan malam sudah siap" tanpa basa-basi lagi pasangan Haruno itu segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang makan dimana sudah berdiri seorang maid yang lagi-lagi asing bagi mereka dengan makan malam yang sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan, tentu makanannya ditutup oleh penutup

"selamat datang Haruno-sama, silahkan menikmati hidangan spesial kami malam ini" ucap Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya

"dan kau?"

"saya Hyuuga Hinata, maid baru keluarga anda" Hinata dan Naruto menarik kursi untuk diduduki oleh pasangan suami-istri Haruno itu

Hinata membuka piring yang sebelumnya ditelungkupkan olehnya untuk pasangan suami-istri Haruno itu

"mana Sakura?" tanya Kizashi memecah keheningan

"Sakura-sama sudah tidur lelap" jawab Naruto tenang yang hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh dua orang yang bertanya padanya tanpa tahu maksud dibalik kata-kata Naruto

Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto telah mengikat mereka dengan tali sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tapi tentu mereka tidak menyadarinya hingga…

"hei! Apa ini?! Lepaskan kami!" teriak Kizashi sambil memberontak,

Hinata membuka hidangan utama makan malam itu, yang isinya…

Kepala Sakura Haruno!

"ASTAGA! APA-APAAN INI?" tanya Kizashi yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi

"ini? Ini tentu saja kepala anakmu Haruno-san~ apa kau lupa?" Hinata mengambil garpu terbesar yang ada disana dan menusukkannya kepangkal kepala Sakura, ia lalu mengangkat kepala itu menggunakan garpu dan menyodorkannya kemulut istri Kizashi, Mebuki

"mhmm…mhm…." Mebuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"kenapa mama? Ayo bukan mulutmu, makan Sakura mama hihihi ayo makan, makan, makan" ucap Hinata dengan menirukan suara Sakura sambil terus menyodorkan kepala Sakura kemulut Mebuki

"ti…da…k…mhhmmm…." Mebuki terus menyodorkan kepala Sakura tanpa peduli bibir Mebuki yang sudah mulai meneteskan darah segar

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan kami!" teriak Kizashi keras, namun baik Naruto dan Hinata menulikan pendengaran mereka, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada gelas wine berisi darah dan mata kanan Sakura sebagai hiasannya, seringainya mengembang ketika melihat raut muka Kizashi yang ketakutan ketika melihat arah pandang Naruto

"kau ingin minum? Akan kuberikan" Naruto mengambil gelas wine berisi darah dan bola mata tersebut, ia lalu meminumkannya pada Kizashi, namun Kizashi tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, melihat hal itu Naruto pun menggeram marah, ia mengambil pisau disamping piring didepan Kizashi dan mengoyak mulut Kizashi dengan pisau itu dari ujung mulut hingga kedaun telinganya

"AAARRRGGGHHH…!" jerit Kizashi keras, darah segar mengalir dari luka menganga diwajahnya, ia ingin menghentikan pendarahannya dan mengobati lukanya, tapi apa daya, tangannya yang terikat membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak

Naruto kembali meminumkan darah Sakura pada Kizashi, namun Kizashi masih menutup mulutnya, Naruto dengan kesal mencengkram erat luka diwajah Kizashi hingga pria setengah baya itu memekik kesakitan dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, Naruto pun langsung meminumkan darah Sakura pada Kizashi, sementara Kizashi berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan muntahnya saat mencicipi rasa besi dari darah yang baru saja diminumnya

"bagaimana rasanya? Enakkan? Hahaha" tanya Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tawa gilanya, darah Sakura telah habis diminum Kizashi menyisakan bola mata Sakura yang menjadi hiasan gelas itu, Naruto mengambil mata itu dan menyodorkannya kemulut Kizashi "makanlah kau pasti laparkan?" Naruto membuka paksa mulut Kizashi dan memasukkan bola mata beriris jade itu kemulutnya, ia lalu menutup mulut Kizashi dan membuat gerakan mengunyah "HAHAHAHA…!" tawa mengerikan Naruto pecah saat melihat raut muka Kizashi yang berharap mati

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Oh gadis itu kini menyuapi Mebuki dengan usus Sakura, wajah dan lengan Mebuki dipenuhi luka sayatan, sementara Hinata sibuk memasukkan usus Sakura untuk ditelan Mebuki. Hinata mengambil pisau yang tadi digunakannya untuk membunuh Sakura, ia lalu menusuk perut Mebuki dan menariknya kebawah hingga membuat luka menganga diperut wanita paruh baya itu, Hinata lalu menarik keluar usus Mebuki dan mengalungkannya dileher wanita yang tak lagi bernyawa itu, Hinata lalu memberikan pisaunya pada Naruto dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata pada Kizashi

"nah dengan begini kalian terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis" ucap Hinata sambil menepuk tangannya. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari dalam saku jasnya, ia lalu memotret mayat keluarga Haruno dengan senyum puas yang terpajang dengan indahnya diwajah tampannya

"kenapa dipotret?" tanya Hinata bingung

"dia ingin melihat keadaan keluarga Haruno" ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Hinata

"Naruto bersiap-siaplah, minggu depan kita akan menyerang desa Konoha" ucap Hinata tegas yang mengundang seringai mengerikan diwajah Naruto "ayo kita harus pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi polisi akan datang"

Tak lama setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari kediaman Haruno suara sirine mobil polisi yang pun datang dengan cepat

**Tbc**

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai, lega rasanya

Ok! Jika ada yang ingin memberi saran, kritik atau lainnya silahkan tulis dikotak review dibawah ini


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DARK HOLE**

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M untuk crime-nya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : typo, OOC, adegan kekerasan bertebaran disertai dengan bloody, thriller, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin membuat anda jijik

Balasan review

**Dark Namikaze Ryu :** arigatou dark-san, Ren jadi semangat nulis chap ini deh

**Dragon warior **: arigatou

**Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga : **gomen karena gak bakalan ada lemon, karena ini juga chap terakhir, arigatou

**Ahn Ryuuki :** soal kemunculan Menma disini akan terjawab

**Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt :** Naruto jadi pembunuh bayaran hanya untuk pelampiasan aja, Ren terinspirasi karena suara Miku itu kayaknya kayak orang yang menderita banget trus liriknya yang juga mendalam, arigatou

**Antoni Yamada :** haha *garuk-garuk kepala gomen Ren gak peka, soal berita itu, sebenarnya Ren mau munculinnya tapi karena uda kejauhan jadi gak bisa gomen, arigatou

**Ichimaru kazuki :** masih kurang sadis? Waw, menurut Ren itu uda ngeri banget, soal adegan sadis lagi kayaknya dichap ini sama sekali gak ada, mungkin Ren akan munculin adegan yang seperti itu dicerita Ren yang lain khukhukhu…

Ren amat sangat berterima kasih pada para reader dan senpai yang uda mau ngeriview fic buatan Ren ini. Ini adalah chap terakhir dalam fic ini, Ren harap kalian menyukainya. Sekali lagi Ren ingatin ni fic ada adegan kekerasan dan bloody-nya jadi…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Chapter 6

Malam itu Naruto kembali melamun dikamarnya, besok ia dan Hinata akan menyerang konoha, dan ia perlu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali bertatap mata dengan keluarganya yang telah membuangnya dulu

"haaah~~" entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda blonde itu menghela nafas, walau langit sudah sangat gelap karena waktu memang menunjukkan tengah malam tetapi iris shapire dan merah darahnya tak mau menutup, ia terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika ia berpikir akan membunuh keluarganya besok

'_apakah aku harus membunuh mereka? atau memberi mereka kesempatan kedua?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, wajahnya yang semula tenang menjadi sangar bahkan dikamar yang sunyi itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara gemeletuk giginya _'untuk apa aku beri mereka kesempatan? Apa mereka memberiku kesempatan dulu? Tidak! Aku tak boleh melunak aku harus membalaskan dendamku!'_ Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya ketika hatinya kembali dilanda kegelisahan

"andai aku memiliki kehidupan yang normal" lirih Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, perlahan ia menutup matanya untuk menyelami dunia mimpi dengan setitik air mata yang menggantung diujung matanya

.

Dalam tidurnya Naruto merasa kalau dirinya ditarik oleh seseorang, ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan terpaan angin sejuk diwajahnya, setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya disekitarnya Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru tempatnya yang saat ini bukan lagi dikamarnya

'_padang rumput? Seingatku aku tadi tidur dikamarku, bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?'_ seseorang berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih celingukan dari belakangnya

"oh kau sudah bangun Naruto" mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto segera menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya tengah tersenyum tipis padanya

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu "kau? Menma?"

"lama tidak bertemu Naruto"

"jadi kau yang membawaku kesini?" seolah tak memperhatikan Menma, Naruto kembali menatap lurus kedepan

"begitulah" jawab Menma sembari mengendikkan bahunya, Menma menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum duduk disamping Naruto dan melanjutkan perkataannya "aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ucap Menma tegas hingga Naruto menoleh padanya

"apa?"

"soal rencanamu dan Hinata besok….apa akan tetap kau jalankan?" sejenak Naruto ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Menma barusan "ya! Tentu saja, ini adalah balas dendamku" ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan

Menma tersenyum miris mendengarnya "apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu disini saat kau berpikir akan membunuh keluargamu?" tanya Menma sambil menunjuk dada bidang Naruto

"aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan Menma

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan…karena aku….juga merasakan hal yang sama" Menma menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan "aku yang paling mengerti dirimu dibanding yang lain Naruto! Percayalah aku tahu apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya" ucap Menma setengah berteriak didepan wajah Naruto yang menatapnya kaget

"apa maksudmu?"

"disini selalu merasa sakit saat kau berpikir akan kembali kedesamu, bertemu keluargamu, dan membunuh mereka" ucap Menma sambil menunjuk dada Naruto lagi "dendam tidak akan menyelesaikannya Naruto, mungkin kau akan menyesal nanti karena memilih jalan dendam itu" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Menma, namun ucapan Menma selanjutnya membuat langkah Naruto terhenti "bukankah lebih baik kalau memberi mereka kesempatan kedua? Mungkin sekarang mereka bisa menerimamu apa adanya"

Naruto menggeram marah ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Menma "APA MEREKA MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENJADI ORANG BIASA DENGAN KEHIDUPAN BIASA?! TIDAK MENMA! MEREKA TAK PERNAH MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN ITU! LALU KENAPA SEKARANG AKU HARUS MEMBERI MEREKA KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENERIMAKU!" teriak Naruto didepan wajah Menma yang juga sudah berdiri menghadap Naruto

"SADARKAH KAU KALAU KAU HANYA BAYI YANG MEMINTA UNTUK DIKASIHANI DAN DISAYANGI?!" teriak Menma sejadi-jadinya

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dengan senyum miris Naruto mengangkat wajahnya "aku tahu itu, tapi aku sudah menyerah untuk menjadi bayi yang meminta dikasihani atau disayangi, mereka tidak melihat bayi ini untuk diperhatikan!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya "MEREKA HANYA MELIHAT KUTUKAN YANG ADA PADAKU!"

"Naruto…."

"kau tahu Menma…sampai sekarang aku masih selalu iri pada orang-orang yang bisa bercengkrama dengan keluarganya, apa bedanya aku dengan orang-orang diluar sana huh? Karena mata ini? Kalau mereka menganggap mata ini kutukan kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku begitu aku lahir?! Kenapa membesarkanku menjadi manusia penuh kebencian? Kalau….kalau saja mereka membunuhku dulu, pasti aku tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang" ucap Naruto berteriak yang diakhiri dengan lirihannya

Puk

Menma menepuk pundak kanan Naruto, namun Naruto tidak menoleh pada Menma "berbesar hatilah Naruto, aku tahu ini pilihan yang sangat sulit, tapi jika kau memberikannya dan mereka menerimamu apa adanya kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau impikankan? Namun semua tetap bergantung padamu, pilihan apapun yang kau buat aku akan tetap berada disampingmu, aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya akan pilihanmu, jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik"

Whuuussshh

Menma menghilang bersama dengan tiupan angin, lama Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan terus mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan malas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

'_si Menma itu benar-benar….sial! sekarang bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?'_ dengan wajah kesalnya Naruto menulusuri sekitar padang rumput untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari sana, namun sepertinya dia hanya mutar-mutar walau sudah berjalan jauh tetap saja dia kembali ketempat pertemuannya dengan Menma tadi

"KUSO!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar kererumputan hijau dibawahnya, ia menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajah dan rambutnya dengan lembut, bahkan kini ia merasa sangat tenang, perlahan Naruto menutup matanya untuk tidur sebentar sebelum kembali mencari jalan nanti

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung dipagi hari membuat Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang telah kembali menjadi ruang kamarnya, matanya memicing ketika ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Menma tadi, tapi kemudian seulas senyum tipis nan tulus tersungging diwajah tampannya

"akan kupikirkan saranmu Menma" Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi dikamarnya _'akan kuberi mereka kesempatan kedua, tapi jika mereka melanggarnya aku akan mencincang tubuh mereka menjadi potongan-potongan kecil khukhukhu…'_ senyum lembut tadi berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat mengerikan ketika ia memikirkan tentang 'memotong menjadi bagian kecil' tadi

.

.

.

Dua orang berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka berjalan ditengah hutan tanpa takut akan binatang buas yang bisa menyerang mereka dengan leluasa. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang desa konoha yang dijaga oleh dua orang, tetapi mereka tidak memasuki desa itu, saat ini kedua orang itu hanya menatap desa yang sebentar lagi akan mereka hancurkan itu

"akhirnya sampai" ucap suara feminime sambil membuka penutup kepalanya, terlihatlah surai biru tua yang diikat pony tail, mata dengan iris perak dan kulit seputih porseline, dia…Hinata Hyuuga. Orang yang berada disamping Hinata juga membuka penutup kepalanya, surai blonde adalah yang pertama kali terlihat saat ia membuka penutup kepalanya, mata kanannya beriris merah darah yang menyala tajam sementara mata kirinya beriris shapire yang sedalam lautan biru dengan kulit tan yang dikedua pipinya terdapat tiga pasang garis melintang, dia…Naruto Namikaze

"tidak kusangka akan memakan waktu tiga jam" keluh Naruto sambil menyeka keringat dipelipisnya "apa kita hanya akan berdiri disini nee-san?" Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih senyum-senyum aneh

"fufufu….aku akan memberi mereka sedikit kejutan" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah remot kontrol dari dalam saku roknya, senyum aneh masih terus mengembang diwajah cantiknya

"untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung

"lihat saja sendiri otouto" Hinata menekan tombol merah yang terdapat pada remot itu "akan ada kembang api yang besar disana"

Pii pii pii

DHUUAAAARRRR….. DHUUAAAARRRR….. DHUUAAAARRRR….. DHUUAAAARRRR…..

Empat ledakan berturut-turut terjadi disetiap sudut desa konoha, warga-warga berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar dari gerbang desa karena tiang listrik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyengatkan listrik kepada siapa saja yang berusaha melewatinya

Naruto membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya, tak pernah terbesit dibenaknya kalau Hinata akan melakukan hal segila ini

'_nee-san benar-benar….ini gila'_ lain Naruto lain pula Hinata, wanita itu terlihat puas dengan 'mahakarya'nya, ia bahkan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat mayat-mayat gosong warga desa yang berusaha keluar dari sana

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya agar dirinya merasa sedikit tenang, setelah tenang ia lalu melirik Hinata yang sudah berhenti tertawa

"baiklah sekarang semua sudah selesai, ayo pergi dari sini" Naruto beranjak kembali memasuki hutan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangnnya digenggam erat oleh wanita yang sudah menjadi kakaknya beberapa tahun ini

"mau kemana otouto?" tanya Hinata dengan muka seramnya hingga membuat Naruto bergidik ketakutan

"ehm…ah….k-kau kan sudah meledakkan tempat itu…jadi tak ada alasan untuk kita tetap disinikan hehehe…"

"DASAR BAKA! Bagaimana kalau masih ada yang hidup?! Bagaimana kalau keluargamu masih hidup huh?!" pertanyaan Hinata barusan sukses membuat Naruto memaku ditempat, ia lalu menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya memasuki desa konoha yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk dengan mudah karena Hinata sudah menonaktifkan listrik tadi "cantik" gumam Hinata saat melihat banyak mayat yang berserakan dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah hancur dan bangunan-bangunan yang sama hancurnya. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki desa itu mereka sudah disambut oleh sekelompok pria yang mereka duga sebagai petugas keamanan desa

"sudah kubilangkan pasti masih ada yang selamat" Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya

"jadi kalianlah penyerang desa hah?" tanya salah satu dari pria itu

"kalau iya kau mau apa?" balas Hinata dengan seringai diwajahnya, dua orang pria berlari menuju Hinata dan Naruto dengan membawa senjata tajam masing-masing

Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah rantai perak dengan pemberat disalah satu ujungnya dari kedua lengan jasnya, ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya kedepan dadanya dan rantai-rantai itu mengikuti gerakannya, kedua rantai itu melilit dileher dua orang pria yang menyerang mereka "terimalah takdir kalian" ucap Naruto sambil menyentakkan tangannya dan seketika itu pula rantai yang melilit dileher pria-pria itu mengencang dan mematahkan leher mereka

Kraaak

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH…!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH…!" teriakan kedua orang itu membuat pria-pria dihadapan mereka maupun warga yang masih hidup menatap ngeri dua orang pria yang baru saja dibunuh dengan sadisnya didepan mereka

"a-apa…yang kau…" belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya Hinata sudah muncul didepannya dan menusuk perut pria itu dengan condor knife-nya lalu membuat luka menganga yang melintang hingga seluruh isi perutnya tumpah

Jleb…

Darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya dari lubang ciptaan Hinata diperut pria itu hingga ia pingsan

"kau bisa jemput keluargamu dan biarkan aku yang membereskan mereka disini" ucap Hinata mengintsrupsi yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Naruto, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju 'rumah' lamanya, tidak…tempat itu tidak pantas disebut rumah, ia hanya menumpang untuk tinggal disana beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya untuk **tinggal**

Naruto tersenyum miris ketika mengingat perlakuan keluarganya padanya. Ia lalu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa yang masih utuh bahkan tanpa cacat sekalipun setelah ledakan mengerikan tadi, tangannya ia angkat untuk mengetuk pintu besar itu

'_hebat, tempat ini tak tersentuh sedikitpun'_

Tok…tok…tok…cklek

"si-siapa?" tanya seorang remaja yang terlihat lebih muda dua tahun dari Naruto dengan takut-takut

"a…" belum sempat Naruto menjawab seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat mirip dengan Naruto sudah menyelanya

"siapa kau?" tanya pria itu sinis

"tidak mengingatku? Kejam sekali~" ucap Naruto dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat "boleh aku masuk….tou-san" ucap Naruto sambil membuka kelopak mata kanannya agar orang-orang didepannya dapat melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak tan itu

'_mata itu…apa dia…'_

"kau?..." sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari tuan rumah Naruto langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang yang masih mematung didepan pintu rumah mereka

'_sudah sangat lama, tapi tidak ada perubahan kecuali foto yang semakin banyak saja'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap penuh iri potret orang tuanya dan adiknya yang terpajang hampir diseluruh dinding ruang tamu_'dimanakah aku saat mereka mengambil foto ini? Tidakkah mereka ingat padaku?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil menatap sendu foto-foto itu

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan kebencian yang ia layangkan pada putra sulungnya itu, Naruto melirik pemukul baseball yang dipegang oleh Minato

"tidakkah kalian merindukanku?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU BOCAH SIAL!" mendengar makian ayahnya Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat

"apa kau yang meledakkan sebagian desa Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sengit dari suaminya

"haah~" Naruto menghela nafas berat "aku tidak menyangka nee-san akan melakukan hal gila itu" ucap Naruto santai

"nee-san? Tapi kau kan…"

"dia orang yang merawatku setelah kalian membuangku" mendengar kata 'membuang' yang tadi dilontarkan Naruto membuat Kushina dan Minato memalingkan wajah mereka, tak mau menatap Naruto, mendengar Naruto yang mengatakan kalau mereka membuangnya ternyata lebih menyakitkan, begitulah pikir Kushina dan Minato

"apa kau disini untuk membunuh kami?" tanya Minato yang sudah agak tenang

"mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak, seseorang mengatakan kalau sebaiknya aku memberi kalian kesempatan kedua"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku ingin tahu…bagaimana perasaan kalian padaku sekarang?"

"setelah kau menghancurkan sebagian desa kau harap kami akan menyayangimu hah?"

"aku harap kalian bisa menyayangiku, mencintaiku, dan menerimaku apa adanya"

"kau tidak pantas mendapatkah semua itu Naruto"

"apa karena mata ini? Hanya karena mata ini kalian membuangku? Anak kalian sendiri. Mereka bilang kasih ibu itu sepanjang masa, tapi kalian berbeda…kalian mencampakkanku hanya karena satu hal yang tidak kalian harapkan, menyedihkan"

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Naruto? Kalau memang ingin membunuh kami kenapa tidak menghacurkan seluruh desa, kenapa malah datang kesini?" Naruto kembali menatap nanar foto-foto keluarganya yang tanpa dirinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minato barusan

"aku…aku hanya ingin memiliki ibu, ayah dan saudara hanya itu saja, jika aku mendapatkannya aku tidak memerlukan apapun lagi didunia ini, tapi untuk harapan seperti itu saja sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan, benarkan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata sendunya, namun kedua orang tuanya memalingkan wajah mereka lagi, tak mau bertemu mata dengan anak yang pernah mereka buang dulu

"Naruto-nii…hiks…gomen…"

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Naruko, mungkin kalian sangat bahagia setelah aku pergi, atau mungkin saja kalian berpikir aku sudah mati"

"tidak…" mendengar penuturan kakaknya barusan Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir "aku menyayangimu" Naruko berusaha memeluk kakaknya namun Naruto dengan sigap langsung menghindar

"benarkah? Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya"

"Naruto-nii…"

"kalian tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu berharap mati dan tidak pernah dilahirkan kedunia ini saat aku menyadari kalau aku hanya sendirian didunia yang kejam ini, sadarkah kalian kalau kalian tidak pernah memperhatikanku?" Minato dan Kushina menundukkan dalam kepala mereka, mereka jelas mengetahui itu semua karena mereka sengaja melakukannya

"saat aku sakit aku selalu berharap kaa-san akan merawatku haha…tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, saat aku bermain sendirian aku selalu berharap tou-san akan menemaniku, tapi sekali lagi itu tidak pernah terjadi, menyedihkan bukan? Kenapa kalian membuangku? Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu? Apakah aku begitu buruk dimata kalian?" Minato, Kushina dan Naruko mengalirkan air mata sedih ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, tak mereka sangka mereka memberikan beban mental yang berat padanya

'_apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa menyia-nyiakannya? Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?'_ ucap Kushina dalam hatinya _'aku menyesalinya kami-sama kumohon berikan kami kesempatan untuk kembali bersama'_

"kenapa diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku"

Greb

Kushina berlari kepelukan Naruto, ia memeluk Naruto begitu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya

"maaf Naruto…hiks…kaa-san yang jahat kaa-san yang salah Naru boleh menghukum kaa-san"

Naruto membelalakkan mata kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Kushina, perlahan cairan bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, dengan ragu dan gemetaran Naruto membalas pelukan Kushina

"kaa-san kau…memelukku?"

"ya…hiks… mulai sekarang kaa-san akn terus memelukmu dan menyayangimu, maafkan kaa-san Naruto, aku tidak menyadari akan memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat padamu hiks…"

Greb

Minato dan Naruko juga ikut memeluk Naruto

"kembalilah Naruto, kembali kerumahmu nak, kami akan menyambutmu dengan pelukan hangat ini, kau bagian dari kami" Minato mengecup lembut dahi Naruto yang ditutupi oleh poninya

"nii-chan…hiks..kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, ini belum terlambat"

"kalian menerimaku?" Kushina melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan tersenyum tulus padanya

"tentu saja nak! Kau putraku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku pergi lagi! Rumahmu disini sayang" ucap Kushina lembut dan penuh kasih dan setelah itu ia menghujani Naruto dengan keupan-kecupan lembut diwajahnya

Braak

Pintu rumah dibuka secara paksa oleh wanita yang dikenali Naruto sebagai kakaknya, aktifitas mengharukan keluarga Namikaze terhenti ketika melihat wanita yang baru saja mendobrak pintu rumah mereka dengan tubuh berlumuran darah

"siapa kau?" tanya Minato yang kembali bersiap dengan pemukul baseball-nya

"nee-san?" panggil Naruto, namun Hinata tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah menatap tajam Kushina, Minato dan Naruko bergantian, lalu beralih pada Naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kenapa mereka masih hidup?"

"aku memberi mereka kesempatan kedua untuk menerimaku" jawab Naruto sembari berjalan didepan keluarganya untuk melindungi mereka

"APA?! Kau jangan bercanda Naruto! Menma tidak akan senang mendengar ini! Minggir! Biar aku yang membereskan mereka!" perintah Hinata mutlak, namun Naruto tetap tak bergerak seincipun, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi keluarganya

"justru Menma lah yang memintaku untuk memberi mereka kesempatan kedua"

"jangan mengada-ada Naruto! Mana mungkin Menma memintamu untuk melakukan itu! Karena mereka Menma mati, karena mereka Menma menderita! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka" Hinata mengambil senapannya dan mengarahkannya pada Minato

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan

"Menma? Jadi balas dendam ini untuk dia? Apa selama ini kau mempersiapkan balas dendam ini untuk dia?"

"kuh…**minggir Naruto**" geram Hinata sambil menarik pelatuknya

"tidak!"

Dooorr…. Dooorr….

Hinata menembak Minato dan Naruko yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto tepat dikepalanya

Bruuk

Seketika itu keduanya meninggal dengan lubang menganga didahi mereka

"GYAAAA…." Teriak Kushina histeris melihat suami dan putrinya yang telah tewas, ia menatap khawatir Naruto yang masih melindunginya "Naruto"

"tenang kaa-san aku akan melindungimu" bisik Naruto menenangkan Kushina "apa yang kau lakukan nee-san?! Kenapa membunuh ayah dan adikku?"

"kenapa katamu? Itu karena mereka membuangmu dulu!"

"tapi sekarang berbeda dengan dulu! Sekarang mereka menerimaku!"

"mereka hanya memperalatmu bodoh!"

"jangan bicara seolah kau tahu isi pikiran mereka!"

"kalau memang mereka memperalatmu dan membuangmu lagi kau mau apa hah?!" Kushina menggeram marah ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, dengan segala keberaniannya ia berteriak

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DUA KALI! AKU MENYAYANGI NARUTO! DIA ANAKKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYIA-NYIAKANNYA LAGI!"

"kau dengar itu nee-san"

"kau bukan lagi adikku Naruto! Kau tidak lagi mendengarkanku, jadi aku juga akan membersihkanmu dari dunia ini"

"silahkan saja kalau kau berani" Naruto menutup matanya ketika melihat Hinata kembali menarik pelatuknya, ia bersiap untuk merasakan timah panas itu melubangi tubuhnya

Dooorr….

"akh…" Naruto mendengar teriakan kesakitan wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai kaa-sannya, lantas ia segera membuka matanya dan melihat Kushina yang memeluknya dan menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Naruto

"kaa-san? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya

"Naruto… terima kasih karena telah menjadi putraku…maaf karena kaa-san tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu selama ini…hiks… kaa-san sangat menyayangimu" Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan kaa-sannya terlebih ini adalah kedua kalinya ia dipeluk oleh kaa-sannya, Naruto menujulurkan tangannya dan menyambut pelukan kaa-sannya

'_hangat…jadi benar kalau pelukan kaa-san itu hangat…aku ingin terus seperti ini'_

"ka-kaa-san…"

"aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kaa-san lagi" ucap Kushina sambil membingkai wajah Naruto yang berlumuran darah karena tangan Kushina yang juga berlumuran darah

"kaa-san…kaa-san…kaa-san…hiks…kaa-san aku sayang kaa-san…aku ingin bersama kaa-san….aku ingin bermain bersama kaa-san…aku ingin dipeluk kaa-san…aku ingin kaa-san…kaa-san… jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…" lirih Naruto sambil memeluk erat tubuh kaa-sannya yang sudah dingin, sebesar apapun ia berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa namun ia tetap saja pemuda yang haus akan kasih sayang karena tak mendapatkannya ketika ia kecil

"gomen…kaa-san berjanji akan selalu bersamamu Naruto, disini" ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk dada Naruto, dan setelah itu tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak

"kau tahu Hinata, aku sangat membencimu sekarang" Naruto mengeluarkan rantai perak dengan pemberat disalah satu ujungnya dari kedua lengan jasnya

"lalu kau akan membunuhku heh?"

"tanpa kau tanya pun aku pasti akan melakukannya" Naruto lalu mengayunkan tangannya kedepan dadanya dan rantai-rantai itu mengikuti gerakannya, kedua rantai itu mengarah keleher Hinata dan akan melilitnya jika saja ia tidak menghalanginya dengan kedua tongkat besi ditangannya

"itu tidak akan berhasil padaku Naruto"

"kita lihat saja" Naruto mengarahkan rantainya kebelakang Hinata dan mellilitkannya dikaki Hinata, lalu membanting Hinata dengan menarik keras rantainya

Bugh..

"ekh…" erang Hinata yang merasa sakit dipunggungnya "baiklah sekarang giliranku" Hinata memainkan tongkatnya sebentar, lalu ia berlari menerjang Naruto dan menyerangnya secara membabi buta, namun Naruto dapat menghindari serangan Hinata dengan lihai, kemudian keduanya saling menjauh dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

Naruto menarik kembali rantainya kedalam jasnya, dan menggantinya dengan sepasang tekko, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang kini juga sudah memakai sepasang tekko-nya

Keduanya kembali saling menerjang satu sama lain dan saling beradu tinju yang sudah dilengkapi dengan takko, baik Hinata maupun Naruto keduanya dapat menghindari serangan lawan dengan baik. Naruto melompat keatas Hinata dan mengarahkan pukulannya kekepala wanita itu

Braak…

'_hah…hah….hampir saja!'_ Hinata melihat lantai rumah kediaman Namikaze yang sudah hancur akibat serangan Naruto barusan, ia lalu mengelap darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya yang tadi sempat terkena pukulan Naruto "tidak buruk" ejek Hinata

"heh itu baru permulaan" Hinata merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil sebuah bom asap kecil, ia lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto

Booof

"ukh…uhuk…uhuk…main curang" Naruto berlari keluar dari asap orange yang sempat mengelilinginya, ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Hinata, namun ia tidak melihatnya

Bugh… krak…

Hinata menendang rusuk Naruto hingga tulang rusuk Naruto patah yang mengakibatkan Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi tulang rusuknya

"akh…ukh…."

Bugh…

Merasa tak puas dengan serangannya tadi Hinata lalu menendang Naruto hingga ia terlempar beberapa meter dan kepalanya terbentur batu bekas tembok desa konoha yang tadi diledakkan olehnya, Naruto berusaha berdiri walau agak sempoyongan, ia menghapus dengan kasar darah yang mengalir kematanya, setelah merasa kondisinya kembali normal, ia lalu berlari kearah Hinata dan menyerangnya dengan berbagai tendangan yang semuanya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh wanita itu, namun Hinata tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengeluarkan pisau dan mengoyak dadanya hingga darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya dari luka yang baru saja ditorehkan Naruto padanya

Hinata memegangi lukanya, dengan mata berkilat tajam ia lalu melempar lima buah pisau pada Naruto, Naruto dapat menghindari kelima pisau itu, namun Hinata mengeluarkan pisau keenam dan melemparnya tepat kepaha Naruto

Jleb…

"akh…." Dengan perlahan Naruto menarik pisau yang menancap cukup dalam dipahanya

Naruto melemparkan pisau yang tadi menancap dipahanya bersama dengan sebutir peluru pada Hinata, wanita itu dapat menghindari pisau Naruto namun tidak dengan pelurunya, peluru itu sukses tertanam diperutnya, ia lalu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi lubang tempat dimana peluru yang ditembakkan Naruto tertanam

Cukup lama keduanya saling terdiam hingga suara sirine mobil polisi mengintrupsi keduanya

"polisi" ucap keduanya bersamaan, dengan sigap Naruto mengoyak rok Hinata dan mengikatnya diatas tempat luka tembak tadi, ia lalu menarik Hinata untuk pergi dari sana

"ayo" Hinata yang ditarik Naruto tetap diam tak bergeming dari duduknya

"tidak" ucap Hinata pelan

"kita harus pergi dari sini atau mereka akan menangkap kita" Naruto menyentakkan tangannya hingga Hinata berhasil bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto terus menarik Hinata memasuki hutan yang berlawanan arah dari tempat mereka datang tadi

.

.

.

Didalam hutan mereka sibuk berlari, tidak ada yang membuka suara

"kau bodoh nee-san" ejek Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata, sementara Hinata yang mendengar ejekan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"maaf…aku takut kalau mereka akan membuangmu lagi, aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita lagi"

"cih…minta maaf tidak akan mengembalikan mereka"

"kau bilang Menma yang memintamu untuk memberi mereka kesempatan kedua, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku adalah reinkarnasi Menma, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dialam bawah sadarku, kami sempat berdebat soal balas dendam itu, dia menyarankan agar aku memberi mereka kesempatan kedua"

"dan aku membunuh mereka"

"sudahlah, sekarang kita hanya harus lari"

Keduanya terus berlari tanpa menyadari kalau dibelakang mereka juga mengejar sekelompok polisi yang selalu siap dengan revolver mereka

"itu mereka!" teriak salah seorang polisi sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berlari

"sial kita terkejar" umpat Naruto, mereka tidak menghentikan laju lari mereka walau sekelompok polisi tadi semakin dekat dengan mereka

"BERHENTI!" teriak salah seorang polisi sambil membidik Hinata yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dari belakang "AKU INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI AGAR KALIAN BERHENTI!" seolah tak memperdulikan peringatan polisi tadi, Hinata dan Naruto malah semakin menambah kecepatan berlari mereka

"BERHENTI ATAU…"

Dooorr….

Hinata ambruk dengan lubang yang mengalirkan darah dipunggungnya

"akh…" rintih Hinata saat Naruto kembali menariknya

"ayo nee-san…bertahanlah kita akan segera mengobati lukamu begitu sampai dirumah" entah kenapa ucapan Naruto barusan terdengar seperti orang memohon padanya

"sudahlah Naruto…uhuk…aku sudah mencapai batasku ukh…" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Hinata agar menyamakan tinggi mereka

"apa yang kau bicarakan idiot! Kau tidak akan menginggalkanku!"

.

Polisi yang tadi mengejar Hinata dan Naruto kehilangan jejak mereka karena keduanya sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak saat ini

"sial kemana mereka?!"

"kita kehilangan jejak mereka!"

"cepat cari mereka!"

.

"pergilah Naruto, selamatkan dirimu"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"jangan bodoh Naruto! Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"bagaimana kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau bahkan sudah sekarat!"

"kumohon Naruto…pergilah tanpaku"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini"

"pergi Naruto…pergi…PERGI BRENGSEK!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong-dorong Naruto. Para polisi yang mendengar teriakan Hinata barusan langsung mencari sumber suara

"mereka disana!" teriak salah seorang polisi sambil menunjuka arah tempat Hinata dan Naruto bersembunyi, lantas sekelompok polisi itu langsung kesana dan bersembunyi sambil membidik Naruto dan Hinata

"JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN! DAN ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN!"

"mereka disini Naruto…pergilah aku akan menahan mereka" Hinata semakin mendorong Naruto agar pergi

"tapi…"

Bugh…

Hinata memukul pipi Naruto keras "aku menyuruhmu pergi idiot!"

"READY!"

"mereka akan menembak Naruto, sekarang pergilah" dengan amat sangat terpaksa Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon

"FIRE!"

Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr…. Dooorr….

Temabakan beruntun polisi luncurkan pada sosok Hinata yang kini sudah tergelatak tak berdaya walau belum mati. Dengan mengendap-endap Naruto mendekati tubuh Hinata

"nee-san?" panggil Naruto lemah

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"Naruto…maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"apapun" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang mulai dingin

"berjanjilah padaku Naruto….hiduplah dengan baik, lebih baik dari sekarang, maaf karena aku memisahkanmu dengan keluargamu, maaf karena aku menjadikanmu mesin pembunuh sepertiku, aku menyayangimu otouto" pinta Hinata tulus dan setelah itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis dalam diam sendiriran

Krasak…krusuk…

Polisi-polisi berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati mayat Hinata, mereka lalu mengangkat mayat Hinata, namun beberapa dari mereka melihat Naruto berlari agak sempoyongan. Salah satu polisi itu membidik Naruto dan menembaknya

Dooorr….

Naruto jatuh sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang berdarah karena terkena tembakan polisi itu, setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan larinya

"SIAL! HEI! BERHENTI KAU!"

Naruto terus berlari hingga ia sampai diujung jurang

'_jurang? Bagaimana ini?'_

"hah…hah….akhirnya kau berhenti juga bocah" Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah polisi yang membidiknya, ia melirik jurang dibawahnya "kemarilah, aku hanya akan memintamu bersaksi" polisi itu mengulurkan tangannya

Naruto menatap langit cerah diatasnya, seulas senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya yang mulai pucat, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah foto, ia lalu menerbangkan foto itu sesuai dengan arah angin _'sepertinya aku akan menyusul kaa-san, tou-san, Naruko, dan juga nee-san. Gomen nee-san aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, mungkin mati adalah yang terbaik untukku, kami-sama…jika aku dilahirkan kembali kedunia ini aku harap aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, aku harap kau mengabulkan permohonan terakhirku ini'_

Dengan senyum tulus Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang yang gelap dan dalam dibawahnya

'_nee-san…jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, aku janji, jadi tunggulah aku'_

Tubuh Naruto menghilang dalam gelapnya jurang, bahkan sudah beberapa hari ini polisi yang bertugas mencari mayat Naruto tak menemukannya didasar jurang maupun sekitar jurang hingga mereka menetapkan kalau Naruto sudah meninggal

.

.

.

.

500 tahun kemudian

Disebuah desa yanga makmur dan damai terlihat sebuah keluarga yang tengah piknik dipinggir danau, diantara mereka ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki surai blonde acak-acakan, mata kanannya beriris merah darah sedangkan mata kirinya beriris shapire yang sangat cerah bagai langit dimusim panas, kulitnya tan yang bercahaya saat tertimpa sinar matahari dengan tiga pasang garis melintang dikedua pipinya, anak itu tertawa lepas saat melihat tingkah konyol kakaknya yang memiliki rambut biru tua panjang yang diikat twin tail, matanya beriris perak yang sangat indah, kulitnya seputih susu yang sangat lembut, baik warna rambut maupun mata, anak perempuan itu tidak menampakkan ciri seperti kedua orang tuanya yang berambut merah dan blonde tapi kedua orang tua anak itu tidak mempersalahkannya, mereka malah senang akan hal itu

"HAHAHA….nee-chan wajahnya aneh" ejek anak itu sambil menunjuk kakaknya dengan jari telunjuknya

"sudah-sudah sekarang saatnya memotong kue" lerai seorang wanita dewasa yang merupakan ibu dari kedua anak itu, wanita itu mengeluarkan sekotak kue dengan tulisan 'omedeto otanjoubi Naruto! We love you'

"mama…mama…biar Naru yang potong" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan riangnya, ia lalu memotong kue itu menjadi satu bagian berbentuk segitiga, potongan kue itu ia letakkan diatas piring kecil dengan sebuah sendok kecil ia menyuapkan potongan kue yang sudah dipotongnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil pada ibunya "potongan pertama untuk mamaku yang paliiing kusayang" ucap anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu diakhiri dengan mencium kedua pipi ibunya

"bagaimana dengan papa dan aku hm?" tanya anak perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya

"hihihi semuanya dapat bagian kok"

Sesosok pemuda transparan yang mengenakan yukata biru langit berdiri disebuah pohon rindang didekat keluarga yang tengah bercanda tawa itu, pemuda itu mengulas senyum lembut saat melihat kehangatan keluarga kecil itu, disampingnya berdiri sesosok wanita yang juga transparan yang mengenakan yukata violet yang sedang memegang erat tangan sosok pemuda itu

"arigatou… kami-sama…terima kasih karena mengabulkan permohonan terakhirku…" ucap sosok pemuda itu dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri diwajah transparannya

"mereka terlihat bahagia" ucap sosok pemuda lainnya yang terlihat mirip dengan pemuda satunya itu sambil melihat dua anak berbeda gender itu bermain kejar-kejaran

"uhmm kau berhasil Naruto, mereka menyayangimu" ucap sosok perempuan itu sambil mengangguk

"ayo waktu kita sudah habis, kita harus kembali" ajak sosok pemuda itu, mereka lalu menghilang bagai ditiup angin

Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu menatap penuh arti pohon tempat ketiga sosok tadi berdiri, ia merogoh saku celanya dan mengambil sebuah foto usang dimana terdapat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya tengah tersenyum lebar sedangkan disampingnya berdiri seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan kakaknya yang mencium pipi pemuda itu. Dibelakang foto itu terdapat tulisan Naruto and Hinata first date

"oi…! Apa yang kau lakukan disana Naruto?!" tanya kakak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, Naruto lalu berlari menuju asal suara kakaknya sambil memasukkan foto tadi kedalam saku celananya

'_aku akan memperjuangkan keinginanmu Naruto'_ ucap Naruto dalam hatinya

**THE END**

Sekali lagi Ren ucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fic ini, baik reader, senpai, maupun teman-teman Ren yang juga turut membantu

Ren tahu ini bukan end terbaik yang pernah kalian baca, namun Ren sangat berharap kalau kalian menyukainya

**Spesial thanks : Yuichi, Ichimaru kazuki, Antoni Yamada, Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt, Ahn Ryuuki, hanafid, Uzumaki LOVE Hyuuga, Dragon warior, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Mitsuka sakurai, ahmadbima27, Blue-senpai, YonaNobunaga, huddexxx69, Namikze Naruhina, rikudou uzumaki.** Juga buat teman sekolahku **Nur Alfiah Dalimunte **yang memberiku pengarahan I love you beib

Ok! Sampai bertemu lagi di fic Ren yang lainnya. Adios


End file.
